Sparks of Digital Animals
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- A story that I've written, neither old or new. It's a reformation of Digimon 02 with differences. New characters and the old Digimon Emperor with a new Digimon Empress are in here.
1. Bio DNA Weapons

_Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals_

_Prelude: "Bio-DNA Weapons"_

_Let me tell you a story. A story of legendary agent saviors. It all started with an imaginable project, ending in glorious victory over the enemies. Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! Power of Twinkle! Power of Flow! Power of Wink! Power of Surf! Power of Ripple! Bram! Bran! Bras! Nerdis Summon! Movab Summon! Spark! Breeze! Star! Tone! Wave! Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! A story of legendary agent saviors!_

* * *

The experimenting of the ultimate bio-weapon supposed to be against terrorism or monsters in Japan after the Highton View Terrace Incident but it was started before then. The result was the foundations of ultimate power in sealed tubes of DNA. Five were created each different from another with each tested in its own special abilities. After dozens of failures, success after success was made as the five samples were created. However, the real problem was who would be the test subject? Animals were suggested as the test subjects but that was quickly dismissed because of the predictability of them.

Four young children along with a baby were brought willingly from their parents and family as each sample was injected into each one of them. Once the test subjects were injected, five Codelimin spirit companions were assigned to them along with their Animal Souls; zords; weapons and abilities. The scientists kept the record of who the five chosen test subjects were along with the spirit companions; Animal Souls; zords; weapons and their abilities.

Three years later, the lab mysteriously got on fire killing all the scientists that were involved in the experiment except one, the father of one of the test subjects. As the result of the fire, supposing that all the files of the experiment was lost but the father of Denis Feranin, Stewart Feranin, kept valuable copies for the future.

And so the Digital Agents were born with forces over of nature and other abilities. The forces over nature never happened and never were experimented on the DNA samples. The last surviving scientist of the project tragically was murdered by a freelance mercenary sniper in the streets. Stewart was instantly killed by a bullet to the brain. His son, Denis Feranin was around 9 years of age when his father died. Stewart kept copies of the project on the computer at home with only his access or Denis' access allowed. Stewart told Denis about the project on the same day that he died but before.

The three first agents to know or discover about their abilities were Fred Spenian; Vanessa Starson and Denis Feranin all of whom were in the Digi-World undercover from each other and the DigiDestined. So, the legend of the Digital Agents had begun.

- - - - -

In the third season, the telepathic ability was cut between the agents but not between heir and his or her giver. The case of the five second patch of digital agents after the death of the first ones, is that the spirits of the first digital agents gave their abilities and powers over to other kids around the world. Fred Spenian, the last remaining of the first digital agents after the others were either murdered or exiled, was the first to combine his powers into a kid aged 15 who was an orphan with a miserable life though at heart, Erwin was an excellent heir and good person at his time.

The case of the first patch of digital agents when they were murdered or were exiled is in the second short season.

The case of the five second patch of digital agents is in the third season. Vanessa Starson, the first digital agent to be successfully murdered, was the second to combine her powers into a wealthy daughter of a Spanish mayor. Unlike Erwin, Erika was having a wonderful; enjoyable but boring life considered to her.

Denis Feranin, the third agent to be successfully murdered, was the third to combine his powers away into a young prisoner in Japan. Alan was entered into the prison at age of 7; the powers were given to him at the age of 9. Like Erwin, he was having a miserable life even more than Erwin.

Frank Starson, the first and only agent to be exiled after the murder of the three others, was the fourth to combine his powers away into an African prisoner in Africa. Nathan was like Alan having a terrible life though since he was older and in a more cruel prison. The last agent to combine her powers was Debra Spenian, the second agent to be successfully murdered, into the daughter's servant. The daughter was that of a wealthy Spanish mayor. Nora was originally an Arab in Syria before she was brought to the wealthy Spanish family who Erika only accepted because she sympathized with the young Arab.

Being a servant to a wealthy daughter wasn't easy as Nora later found out but she adjusted herself to it with force. Debra didn't know about Erika being Vanessa's heir but Debra combined her powers into Nora after Vanessa did with Erika. So, the legend of the Digital Agents continued on with viciousness and ferocity after a gap in time. The second digital agents' abilities are only for them, the first digital agents can't do them even after they become real humans.

* * *

Here are the full diagnostics of the current and future Digital Agents:

1 Fred Spenian

At the age of around 3, the young infant of Bob Spenian, Fred Spenian became the first test subject to be have his injection. He was given one of the strongest ones as he was supposed to be the leader of the five digital agents. The scientists codenamed the infant, 'Agent T. Twinklespark' T was for Tanis, a created word that means owl. His S-Modifier was colored white-green as the crest was Heaven. His headband was colored white with a green emerald gem in the center front of it. His eye color was green as his hair was starting to show black.

The soul-warrior that was assigned to him was the strongest one, Jihamon, the male one created. The animal soul that was assigned to him was suitable for his ability of flight as it was that of the owl. His animal codelimin forms were added later into the DNA after the incident just before it was injected into him. There were three levels, Nerdis, which was Sewirimon; Movab, which was Jeremon and Astreg, which was Swornmon.

The scientists doubted that the infant would be able to achieve his astreg form, but it was to be seen if was or not. His weapon was to be the supposed one that was a sword titled 'Lirf Sword'. He was the only digital agent to survive in the second season. He didn't achieve his astreg form.

He yells out with his S-Modifier in both of his hand with the S-Modifier in front of him. His body is standing normally facing the S-Modifier from the back with his legs spread apart. His starting call for his digital agent form is 'Twinkle Bran!' To spark his transformation into a digital agent, 'Spark! Twinkle Agent!' His starting call for any of his animal forms is 'Twinkle Bram!' To spark his transformation into his nerdis form, 'Spark! Nerdis Summon!' 'Spark! Movab Summon!' is to spark his transformation into his movab form. To summon his zord, he poses in his special pose before he yells out, 'Twinkle Bras!'

Fred's abilities were six as the rest of the digital agents. They were: 1-**Telepathic** that all the agents shared in common, which was a _low_ stage; 2-**Invisibility** that all the agents also shared in common, though it was a _high_ stage; 3-**Command over the ownalis and wind forces**, which was a _low_ stage; 4-**Multiple Cloning**, which was a _low_ stage; 5-**Flight**, which was a _high_ stage; 6-**Changing form and shape**, which was a _high_ stage.

He was bonded with Vanessa, though he didn't know it. He could telepath with her secretly, and could feel her pain and other emotions, including thoughts and memories. He was the first to become a real human in the third season.

Fred's current age in this season is 12. He had a secret strong crush on Vanessa since then, but neither married each other or anyone else. His age in the second season is 21. He received the files about the project on the same day that Denis was murdered in, but before Denis died. In the third, 46 as a spirit, but as his real human form, he is aged 25. He was a born captain and leader to the digital agents. His heir was a rightful excellent choice by him.

-"The final showdown of this battle! I won't loose!"- Episode 2: Goal! Soccer Trouble

2 Erwin Starepel

Living most of his early life as an orphan, Erwin had a miserable life that made him an excellent choice to be Fred's heir. At the very beginning, Erwin loved Fred as Erwin considered Fred to be his hero. Later on, at the age of 15, Erwin started to experience dreams, in which Fred was in fighting his opponents by himself or with the other agents. After his first dream, Erwin was given the animal suit completely, by Fred. After his second dream, Erwin was given his headband and S-Modifier that was originally Fred's, but given to him, by Fred himself.

With the knowledge of the third dream that Erwin was chosen, by Fred himself, to be his heir, as the digital agent captain, Erwin gathered his belongings that was little before he ran away forever, from the orphan shelter. The first place that Erwin visited was Fred's sacred shrine, where Fred was buried under it. There Erwin encountered Fred for real, though Fred was transparent in his animal uniform, as a spirit. There Fred combined his knowledge and power over to Erwin, which was a smart move. Erwin was able to achieve his astreg form, which Fred wasn't able to achieve, during Erwin's life as a digital agent.

His yells and pose are the same as Fred's, but to spark his transformation into his astreg form after 'Twinkle Bram!' is 'Spark! Agent Summon!'

As a new agent Erwin has three new abilities with one that all of the second patch share automatically which are: 1-**Spiral Heaven Aura**, which is a _high_ stage; 2-Like all new agents, Erwin can automatically **heal or recover** himself, though it would be a slow process, which is a _low_ stage; 3-**Jamming of any weapon**, so that it won't fire, which is a_ low_ stage.

He was bonded with Erika and he felt it, but he didn't know from what. He couldn't telepath with her, but with Fred only. He could read other people's minds, but not the other agents minds. Once he met Erika where she was, he knew where he felt the alien emotions and thoughts were coming from.

His eyes are brown, while his hair is black. With the same companions and abilities that were given to Fred, Erwin was reborn, starting a new book in his life that was completely blank. Fred also gave Erwin the files that have survived from the very beginning. The captain of the digital agents had returned.

* * *

3 Debra Spenian

At the age of around 6, the first infant of Bob Spenian, Debra Spenian became the second test subject, as she was the oldest of the test subjects. Being Fred's older sister, she was given a strong sample, but was ranked as the third strongest. The scientists codenamed her, 'Agent P. Ripplewave' P was for Periral, a created name that means pearl. Her S-Modifier was colored black-green as its crest was Life. Her headband was colored black with a green emerald gem in the center front of it. Her eye color was blue; her hair was black spread.

The soul-warrior that was assigned to her was Ranbimon. The animal soul that was assigned to her was like Fred's, one that could fly that of the eagle. Like Fred, her animal codelimin forms were added later, like the rest into the DNA, after the incident, just before it was injected into her. Debra's nerdis form was Eamon; her movab form was Whispermon and her astreg form, which she never achieved was Rainbow Eamon. Her weapon was that of a sharp black feather titled 'Ripple Feather'.

She yells out with her S-Modifier in her left hand in front of her. Her body is to the left side. Her starting call for her digital agent form is 'Ripple Bran!' To wave her transformation into a digital agent, 'Wave! Ripple Agent!' Her starting call for any of her animal forms is 'Ripple Bram!' To wave her transformation into her nerdis form, 'Wave! Nerdis Summon!' 'Wave! Movab Summon!' is to wave her transformation into her movab form. To summon her zord, she poses in her special pose before she yells out, 'Ripple Bras!'

She was the second one murdered in the second season.

Debra's abilities were as follow: 1-**Telepathic**; 2-**Invisibility**; 3-**Command over the light and darkness forces**, which was a _low_ stage; 4-**Bright light angel transformation**, which was a _high_ stage; 5-**High Speed**, which was a _low_ stage; 6-**Rainbow creation or manipulation**, which was a _high_ stage.

Debra's current age in this season is 15. Her age in the second season is 24. In the third, 49 as a spirit, but as her real human form, she is aged 28. She was a born protector and defender to the digital agents. Her heir was a rightful excellent choice by her.

-"No wonder. If he wasn't my brother, I would've probably had a crush on him also."- Episode 3: Jihad of Jihamon, part 1

4 Nora Bloom

Originally born in Syria, Nora was taken away from her family at an early age of 7, before she was brought to Spain. Erika was the only one to take her in and accept her, because she sympathized with the Arab. Nora became part of the family, as her family name became the one of which she worked for. She thought being a servant would be easy, but she found out the hard way that she was wrong. Erika was never harsh with her and she always came to Nora's rescue when Nora was in trouble with her parents.

Debra communicated with her in a special unique way that the other agents didn't use, through whispering that only Nora could hear, while she was alone. After the abduction of Erika, Nora was blamed for it and was kicked out with what little belongings she had. A day before the abduction, Debra gave over her headband; S-Modifier and Debra's complete animal uniform, including her own knowledge and powers to Nora, so she had them. Using her sneaking ways, Nora was able to board a ship illegally, which headed to the U.S. where Erika was abducted to.

Once in the U.S. Nora wasn't discovered on the ship, and she sneakily got out of it. Just a few hours later, she encountered Erwin with his belongings. Since Erwin was the polite and gentle kind of person that loved and cared for all humanity, evil or good, he didn't blame Nora on anything. He was the one who apologized, surprising Nora, who was used to always be the one to have the blame. Nora right away summarized her life that happened, including the abduction of her mistress; her encounters of becoming a digital agent, and her own voyage across the ocean to the U.S.

Her yells and pose are the same as Debra's, but to wave her transformation into her astreg form after 'Ripple Bram!' is 'Wave! Rainbow Summon!'

Both of them timed up together from then on, to find the abducted Erika. As a new agent Nora has three new abilities which are: 1-**Feather Life Aura**, which is a _high_ stage; 2-**Healing and recovering** herself though it would be a slow process, which is a _low_ stage; 3-**Sensing approaching creatures or objects** early, which is a _low_ stage.

Like Erwin, Nora was able to achieve astreg unlike Debra. Her eyes are green, while her hair is dark yellow spread; her skin is tanned light brown. The reunion of the digital agents has started as the protector and defender of the digital agents had returned.

* * *

5 Denis Feranin

At the age of around 3, the young infant of Stewart Feranin, Denis Feranin was the third test subject that Stewart himself suggested. Actually, all were strong but not equal in level. Denis was given the fourth strongest injection. The scientists codenamed the infant, 'Agent F. Winkstar' F was for Flanis, a created name that means scout. His S-Modifier was colored red-yellow as its crest was Myths. His headband was colored yellow with a red ruby gem in the center front of it. His eye color was green; his hair was white.

The soul-warrior that was assigned to him was Zonemon. The animal soul that was assigned to him, was the first of a land mammal, that of the panther. Unlike the others, Denis' animal codelimin forms were created with the sample, supervised by Stewart. It was injected into him, without any further waiting. Denis' nerdis form was Winkmon; his movab form was Panamon and his astreg form was Gamma Winkmon that of which he never achieved. His weapon was that of a saber titled 'Wink Saber'.

He yells out with his S-Modifier in his left hand with the S-Modifier's screen to his left vertically. His body is to the side opposite from the S-Modifier. His starting call for his digital agent form is 'Wink Bran!' To star his transformation into a digital agent, 'Star! Wink Agent!' His starting call for any of his animal forms is 'Wink Bram!' To star his transformation into his nerdis form, 'Star! Nerdis Summon!' 'Star! Movab Summon!' is to star his transformation into his movab form. To summon his zord, he poses in his special pose before he yells out, 'Wink Bras!'

Denis knew Fred, before Fred was transferred to a school in Japan. They were best of friends in the U.S. A few months of Fred's transfer, Denis moved away with his mother to Japan. Denis expected to see Fred first, but he met Vanessa before Fred. Both became friends, without knowing that the other knew Fred. However, after a few months, Vanessa ended their friendship nicely. He was the first to find out about the project from his father, and he is the most knowledgeable one about it in the group. He was the third one murdered in the second season, after he past the files down to Fred.

Denis' abilities were as follow: 1-**Telepathic**; 2-**Invisibility**; 3-**Command over the ice and electricity forces**, which was a _low_ stage; 4-**Aura creation or manipulation**, which was a _high_ stage; 5-**Disappearence amongst the shadows**, which was a _high_ stage; 6-**Tolerates extreme high and low temperatures**, which was a _low_ stage.

Even with his knowledge of the digital agent project, he isn't the group's second in command or wise and smart one. He is the scout for the digital agents. His current age in this season is 12. His age in the second season is 21. In the third, 46 as a spirit, but as his human real form, he is aged 25. His heir was a rightful excellent choice by him.

6 Alan Hanolazin

Entering prison at the age of 7, Alan thought that his life was the most miserable one of all. Two years later with him surviving, that all changed when Alan started to have dreams that Denis passed down to him, about the project explaining everything, and why Denis chose Alan in particular. Being the only prisoner in the cell, it was easy for Denis to give Alan his headband; S-Modifier and complete animal uniform. On the day that Alan planned to escape was the same day that Denis showed himself in his full animal suit, as a spirit, giving his knowledge and powers over to Alan.

After the powers were transferred, Alan grabbed the few belongings that he had, before he froze the wall, of which he broke through turning it invisible. Alan is the youngest of the second patch of the digital agents. He rushed to the beach, where he formed a small ice glacier, invisible that won't melt until after a long time. Alan boarded onto it with his belongings, and pushed it away from the shore. He headed into the horizon, smiling with a bright, but mysterious future.

A few weeks later he reached the U.S. on the Californian state. He got off of his small glacier and the first to meet him unexpectedly were Erwin and Nora. Once he saw them, he hurried back to his glacier, pushing it off of the beach. Erwin his command over the wind to force the glacier in circles, while Nora used her command over light to melt the glacier. With no other choice, Alan swum back to the beach, where Erwin told him his story, before Nora did.

After hearing their story, Alan decided to join them to rescue Erika. His yells and pose are the same as Denis', but to star his transformation into his astreg form after 'Wink Bram!' is 'Star! Gamma Summon!'

As a new agent Alan has three new abilities which are: 1-**Frost Myth Aura**, which is a _high stage_; 2-**Healing and recovering** himself, though it would be a slow process, which is a _low_ stage; 3-**Ice Bridges creation or destruction** in a short range, which is a _low_ stage.

Alan was able to achieve astreg unlike Denis. His eyes are green while his hair is brown; short and rough; his skin is yellow since he is half-European half-Japanese. With the third agent joined, two more are to go, before the major quest can start. The scout of the digital agents had returned.

* * *

7 Vanessa Starson

Choosing Vanessa and her younger brother, whom of which was a baby, were the last two hardest. Unlike Denis; Fred and Debra, the scientists had to put out an advertisement for children, between a new baby and 6. Vanessa's and Frank's parents were the ones to volunteer. She was the fourth test subject, which was given the second strongest injection. From the start, problems appeared, as her body switched from her animal form to her human form, while inside her body, white blood cells attacked the alien DNA.

To solve such problems that only appeared on Vanessa, that the scientists expected, and were ready for, was to inject a special vaccine. They injected her with a vaccine to let Vanessa control the switching of her forms, while the vaccine protected the alien DNA, as the white blood cells retreated once they saw it normal. After things went stable, the scientists codenamed her, 'Agent T. Flowbreeze'. Her S-Modifier was colored purple-pink as its crest was Petal. Her headband was colored pink with a blue sapphire gem in the center front.

Her eye color was dark brown, while her hair was spread; short and smooth colored dark yellow. The soul-warrior that was assigned to her was Jihamon, the female counterpart. The animal soul assigned to her was, the second of the land mammal, that of a snow leopard. Like the others, Vanessa's animal codelimin forms were created just before it was injected into her. Her nerdis form was Flowmon; her movab form was Flame Flowmon; her astreg form that she never got to was Pyro Breezemon. Her weapon was that of a double bladed club titled 'Flow Club'.

She yells out with her S-Modifier in her right hand in front of her. Her body is to the right side. Her starting call for her digital agent form is 'Flow Bran!' To breeze her transformation into a digital agent, 'Breeze! Flow Agent!' Her starting call for any of her animal forms is 'Flow Bram!' To breeze her transformation into her nerdis form, 'Breeze! Nerdis Summon!' 'Breeze! Movab Summon!' is to breeze her transformation into her movab form. To summon her zord, she poses in her special pose before she yells out, 'Flow Bras!'

Vanessa had different histories with both Fred and Denis. She met Fred first and liked him, before she met Denis. Her liking for Fred evolved into a crush when she got older, then to love in this season. She would prefer for Fred to admit his love to her, since she already knows, before she admits her love to him. Fred chose her as the second in command. Her kind; caring; smart and polite ways make anybody easily become friends with her, male or female, regardless of the age. However, she is a force to reckon with when she has a temper. She was the first murdered in the second season.

Vanessa's abilities were as follow: 1-**Telepathic**; 2-**Invisibility**; 3-**Command over the fire and plant forces**, which was a _low_ stage; 4-**Repairing any device**, electronic or mechanical, which was a _low_ stage; 5-**Teleporting with others or by herself**, which was a _high_ stage; 6-**Camouflage**, which was a _low_ stage.

She was bonded with Fred and she knew it, because she felt his emotions and thoughts. She could telepath with him secretly.

Vanessa's current age in this season is 12. Her age in the second season is 21. Her age in the third season, as a spirit is 46, but as her human real form, she is aged 25. Her heir was a rightful excellent choice, until the abduction. She had no idea that Debra gave her powers and knowledge to her heir's servant.

-"Nice to meet you. We have to finish this before Deltamon decides otherwise."- Episode 1: Freedom of the Animal Souls

8 Erika Bloom

Erika considered her wealthy; wonderful and enjoyable life to be boring. That all changed when she got Nora, as a servant for herself. She usually saved Nora from her parents' anger when they blamed Nora for something that she wasn't blamed for. She was kind and always gentle and nice to Nora, never harsh or cruel to her while Erika was always patient with her servant, since Nora was just new to it. The second change was when Vanessa gave her dreams during the night of her battles with the other digital agents, after Erika got Nora.

The day before Erika was abducted was the day that Vanessa passed her S-Modifier; headband; animal suit; knowledge and powers down to Erika. Luckily she was wearing her animal suit, while she had on her headband and her S-Modifier, but the two, including the snow leopard coat, were invisible, when she got abducted to the U.S, when she was in the gardens of her family's home. She knew right away that her parents would blame Nora and probably kick her out and Erika wouldn't be there to save her.

She was drugged to unconsciousness, before she was dumped into the van. Her voyage to the U.S was a dark one, since she slept through it. Her captors rudely woke her up, by splashing water on her face. She woke up scared and terrified in a cold; dark cell. She was given very little food and less than half a cup of water to keep her alive, but she got thinner; hungrier and thirstier. She spent most of the time sleeping, but sometimes when she had her eyes barely opened, Vanessa's transparent spirit in her full animal uniform appeared.

Erika's eyes widened right away, before she sat back on her butt. For some reason, Erika was only startled at first. Vanessa approached her apologizing to her of what happened to her, while she explained Erika's abilities that Vanessa passed over to her. Vanessa mentioned the other digital agents and if they were out there, she said, they would definitely come to rescue Erika. Vanessa reassured Erika that she would always be with Erika, since she passed her powers and knowledge, including devices down to Erika.

So, begun the miserable life of Erika Bloom, but the second in command of the digital agents had returned. Her eyes color is black while her hair is in a ponytail colored dark yellow and smooth. She was bonded unknowingly to Erwin, like Vanessa was to Fred. Through that, Erika felt Erwin's pain and thoughts like Erwin felt her pain and thoughts, but they couldn't telepath with each other, though Erika could telepath with Vanessa.

Her yells and pose are the same as Vanessa's, but to breeze her transformation into her astreg form after 'Flow Bram!' is 'Breeze! Pyro Summon!'

As a new agent Erika has three new abilities which are: 1-**Petal Flame Aura**, which is a _high stage_; 2-**Healing and recovering** herself though it would be a slow process, which is a _low_ stage; 3-**Tunnel creation or destruction**, which is a _low_ stage.

* * *

9 Frank Starson

The youngest of the first chosen digital agents, as a baby Frank got the injection, though no problems showed, even though they were expected. Frank was given the fifth last injection. They codenamed him, 'Agent N. Surftone' N was for Nercan, a created word that means howl. His S-Modifier was colored black-blue as its crest was Facts. His headband was colored blue with a white pearl gem in the center front. His eye color was dark brown while his hair color was dark yellow while it was short and smooth.

The soul-warrior assigned to him was Shomon. The animal soul assigned to him was the third of the land mammals, that of the wolf. Like the others, his animal codelimin forms were put in the injection just before he was injected with it. Frank's nerdis form was Zotamon; his movab form was Howlmon and his astreg form which he never achieved was Tone Howlmon. His weapon was that of a double twin daggers titled 'Surf Daggers'.

He yells out with his S-Modifier in his right hand with the S-Modifier's screen to his right vertically. His body is to the side opposite from the S-Modifier. His starting call for his digital agent form is 'Surf Bran!' To tone his transformation into a digital agent, 'Tone! Surf Agent!' His starting call for any of his animal forms is 'Surf Bram!' To tone his transformation into his nerdis form, 'Tone! Nerdis Summon!' 'Tone! Movab Summon!' is to tone his transformation into his movab form. To summon his zord, he poses in his special pose before he yells out, 'Surf Bras!'

Frank didn't discover his powers and abilities until during Deltamon's attack in the first episode. He was the only one to be exiled in the second season. He is very protective of his older sister, and knows her the best, first and last. Fred was the only other one to know Vanessa as well as Frank did. Frank is the wise; smart member of the group, while he is Fred's advisor.

Frank's abilities were as follow: 1-**Telepathic**; 2-**Invisibility**; 3-**Command over the water and earth forces**, which was a _low_ stage; 4-**Healing any injury**, which was a _low_ stage, including **Recovery**, which was a _high_ stage, since it brings the creature back to life from death; 5-**Breathing underwater**, which was a _low_ stage; 6-**Driving or flying any vehicle**, which was a _low_ stage.

Frank's current age in this season is 9. In the second season, 18. In the third, 41 as a spirit, 22 as a real human. His heir was a rightful excellent choice.

-"We're really embarrassing our image this way to them. We're excellent fighters, yes but the worst politicians."- Episode 2: Goal! Soccer Trouble

10 Nathan Catsuna

Like Alan, Nathan got into prison at an early age of around 8, but he stayed there longer until 12, where the rebels in South Africa broke into the prison, freeing all the prisoners. He was hesitant to leave, but one of the rebels, carrying a machine gun, urged him to escape, which Nathan did, eventually rushing away. A few kilometers away, while he was in the forest near by the prison, he quickly knelt down on his stomach; a patrolling prison jeep was passing by, with some of the escapers from the prison, none in the jeep noticed Nathan.

Nathan sighed once the jeep was out of sight, but Nathan's problem was that he was black, still in the prison's uniform and Nathan knew that well. His hair color is red; short and rough, while his eye color is dark brown. He quickly rushed into the middle of the street, looking into the direction that the jeep headed off to before he continued on into the forest again, until he got to an electrified barbered fence. He touched it with his left second from right finger. Right away, a spark jumped into his finger, which made Nathan pull his finger back quickly.

At that moment, Frank showed himself in his animal suit in his spirit form. Frank explained everything to Nathan summarized, before Frank handed over Nathan his S-Modifier; Headband and complete animal suit. After that, Frank gave his powers and knowledge to Nathan, as his headband went buckled itself around his head, while his prison suit changed to his animal suit, before his S-Modifier buckled itself to the right of the belt. With that done, Frank warned Nathan that guards from the prison were coming, because they were watching the fence.

Frank told Nathan that he would always be with Nathan. As the first assignment, Frank gave Nathan the job to kill the guards heading his way, while he would destroy the prison after all the prisoners escaped. With the two forces of water and earth at his disposal, Nathan quickly and successfully accomplished his mission. Next, Frank gave him the mission to head to the U.S where the other digital agents were.

Nathan felt Nora's pain; grief and thoughts, but he didn't it was from her. He was immediately bonded to her, once Frank transferred his powers over to him. His yells and pose are the same as Frank's, but to tone his transformation into his astreg form after 'Surf Bram!' is 'Tone! Howl Summon!'

Once Nathan got to the beach of South Africa, through a free ride in a civilian jeep, his first problem started, while he was confused as how to pass the ocean. Frank showed, in his spirit form, mentioning that only the other digital agent spirits could see him, including Nathan himself. Mentioning that the other digital agents somehow crossed the ocean to the North American continent, it should be the easiest mission for Nathan yet, finding the other digital agents would be harder Frank commented.

Nathan remembered that he has the force over water as two thoughts came to his head. 1-For him to form a wave that he would surf on the top all the way to the U.S or 2-For him to swim underwater all the way to the U.S. Frank commented that the first choice was easier and less tiring. Nathan turned to the ocean, deciding. He grinned evilly, before he jumped into the ocean, quickly forming a huge wave that Nathan was on the top of, on the edge through his command over the water force. Frank blinked, before he blurred away.

As a new agent Nathan has three new abilities which are: 1-**Facts Water Aura**, which is a _high stage_; 2-**Healing and recovering** himself, though it would be a slow process, which is a _low_ stage; 3-**Seismic manipulation**, which is a _low_ stage.

With his journey just only starting, the captain's advisor of the digital agents had returned.


	2. Freedom of the Animal Souls

**Author's Notes: **This was originally named Purity of Goodness: Digital Agents for those who want to know.

**Summary:** Its full name is Section 1: Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals. First timer for some characters and ideas. This is Digimon 02, but completely different, with a Digimon Empress in it and Animal Souls, instead of Ancient Spirits of Frontier. There's history behind the Outcast Animals and the agents' abilities. This story isn't completely Digimon, with some other ideas in it. The digital agents experience life on full scale for the first time. Sparks of Digital Animals is only the beginning with sequels following. It was previously name 'Digital Alliance'. Its motto is 'Core of your soul'. Couples unknown yet.

_In the Name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals_

_Episode 1: "Freedom of the Animal Souls"_

_Let me tell you a story. A story of legendary agent saviors. It all started with an imaginable project, ending in glorious victory over the enemies. Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! Power of Twinkle! Power of Flow! Power of Wink! Power of Surf! Power of Ripple! Bram! Bran! Bras! Nerdis Summon! Movab Summon! Spark! Breeze! Star! Tone! Wave! Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! A story of legendary agent saviors!_

* * *

_RIIINNNGGG._

_SNNNOOORRR._

_RIIINNNGGG._

_SNNNOOORRR._

_RING-RING-RING._

_SNOR-SNOR-SNOR._

"Ah? What?" A 12-year-old Fred Spenian muttered, opening his eyes.

_RING-RING-RING-RING-RING_

"Oh, it's you. Shut up." Fred muttered, throwing his pillow at his alarm.

A breaking sound was heard as the alarm clock collided with the wall smashing it.

"Serves you right too. Waking up people from slumber. What a wonder." Fred sighed, rolling his eyes

He collapsed back in the bed closing his eyes. In the next few moments, fatal silence was heard throughout the room. Half an hour later, Fred's older sister, Debra, entered the room to check on her younger brother. She slightly shook her head once she saw Fred still sleeping.

'The alarm clock should have wakened him up. It's almost time for school. The first day also.' Debra thought.

Some gears showed hidden behind a pillow near the wall. Debra went over to the pillow before she moved it. She sighed, standing up carrying the broken alarm clock in her hands. She put the alarm clock on Fred's desk, she went over to Fred, who was sleeping but not snoring. Debra poked her younger brother on the nose hard. Fred opened his eyes right away startled.

"Ow." He muttered, sitting up in his bed rubbing his nose.

Debra smiled, "It's almost time for school. The alarm clock should--"

"The alarm clock? Oh, I threw a grenade at it, shattering it. It should be quieter with a more soothing noise to it." Fred interrupted.

"As I was saying. School is going to start in 15 minutes and you're still... were sleeping. Anyway, you better hurry in getting ready. If you were up earlier you would have had some breakfast with us. Dad would drive us to our different schools, but you are the first. Hurry up." Debra explained, she closed the door behind her.

"School? Great." Fred muttered, throwing off the blankets.

He hopped off of his bed and headed towards his closet. He was in his beloved green P.Js. He took a quick glance at a chair close by his bed that was empty. He opened the door to the closet. He put his thumb on his lower lip trying to figure out what to wear. He looked back at the same chair, he looked back in the closet.

In a flash, he turned his head back to the chair as his thoughts were confirmed. The second time he saw some clothes on it. He picked up the suit and quickly changed into it. He had already prepared his school bag the night before, he quickly grabbed it along with his ID card putting it in his back left pocket. He entered the kitchen surprising his parents as well as his older sister.

"O.K. dad. I'm ready." Fred announced.

Mrs. Spenian handed over his lunch speechless while Fred took it.

"Wow! Fred would always beat the nations in getting ready." Mr. Spenian commented.

"Where did you get the new suit bro?" Debra asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive I didn't buy that kind of suit before." Mr. Spenian agreed.

"Well, I just found it on the chair that's by my bed. How did it get there? That I don't know." Fred replied, honestly.

"Sure thing you do look more attractive in it. The school girls would have eyes on you for sure today." Mrs. Spenian commented, smiling.

Fred lowered his head, blushing.

"Now, now. Debra, get your bag. We'll be waiting for you in the car." Mr. Spenian remarked, getting up.

He grabbed his coat at the entrance and hastily put on his shoes. Fred opened the front door being the first one out. He hurried towards the family car before he waited there for his father and three year older sister. He watched his sister leave the house followed close behind by their father. Mr. Spenian quickly unlocked the driver's seat door, he opened it and unlocked the passenger seat next to him. He started the car and closed his door just as Debra unlocked the door behind her.

* * *

Fred opened the door, he closed it behind him. Mr. Spenian drove off just as Fred saw his mother closing the house door behind her. After just only a few blocks, Mr. Spenian stopped the car suddenly shocked along with Debra. Fred poked his head out from behind Debra noticing Monochromon and Triceramon fighting not far in front of them.

He narrowed his eyes confused just as his past flashed by, at the times when he encountered the Digimon in Highton View Terrace when he got lost. In the Digi-World where he kept out of sight from the DigiDestined and watching on the internet the battle between Omnimon and Diablomon.

'Digimon? But how?' He thought.

"Damn monsters! They never learn!" Mr. Spenian sighed, angrily.

Without any noise, Fred crept out of the car by his father's side. Mr. Spenian and Debra were so focused on the battle in front of them that they didn't notice Fred leave. Fred had his school bag over his left shoulder. He silently closed the side door, as he kept focused on the battle. A low growling came from behind him. Fred winced before he looked behind him seeing a Tuskmon. He curled up his lips to the right smiling evilly.

"You Digimon are going to get it." He whispered, taking out his ID from behind.

"Heaven Slash! Digital Agent!" He yelled, slashing his ID, which changed, in a wide U in front of him.

His school bag formed the emerald hood, while a smooth dark emerald mask covered his nose and mouth; a green visor covered his eyes; a slot opening at the top of the coat that Fred was wearing, unleashed a flianis colored cape, twisting around Fred's body, changing his suit.

When the cape split back in half a shining front emerald crovinze top showed with his symbol in white in the center front; his pants were tight crovinze colored flianis, with dark emerald leather gloves, with white pads on the knuckles; his belt was colored white with his heaven chip in it; the shoes were the same but with only one difference, one spike was out curved upwards on the heel in the back colored white on both shoes; the flianis card was in his left gloved hand; the flianis colored cape that was split in half gently flew in the breeze.

"Agent Twinklespark is back in the business. Heaven Slash! Para Sword!" Twinklespark yelled.

His card flared green, changing into an emerald orb, from the orb an emerald blade raised from it. The handle quickly formed below, which Twinklespark took hold of quickly with both hands. Tuskmon roared, stopping once he saw Twinklespark.

"Somehow, you seem familiar." Twinklespark noted, from behind the mask.

Tuskmon rushed at Twinklespark in a mad charge. Twinklespark knew that if he moved away, then his older sister and father would be crushed by Tuskmon 'accidentally' stepping on the car. The card transforms Fred to Agent Twinklespark only when no one is around or looking. It doesn't work when people are around or looking at him. With no other choice, Twinklespark charged at Tuskmon, delivering a quick mid twist kick in its stomach, forcing it back, stopping its dash.

Twinklespark posed in a certain position, aiming his sword at Tuskmon, with his right gloved hand. He moved the sword in a circle, forming a green flaming circle that he released at Tuskmon.

"I have no time for this so it's back to the Digi-World to you. We'll face later." Twinklespark smiled, just as the flaming green circle hit Tuskmon, but it didn't vaporize him.

In a flash of a green beam of light, Tuskmon was teleported back to the Digi-World, not doing any damage. With one foe done, Twinklespark turned to Triceramon and Monochromon. He rushed at them gaining their attention as they stopped fighting with each other. Twinklespark jumped into the air, where he threw his sword into the air, he flipped around to Triceramon's and Monochromon's other side.

Both of his hands were out, one aimed at Monochromon, while the other was aimed at Triceramon. He formed two flaming green circles, and quickly released them towards Triceramon and Monochromon, just as the sword came back down, Twinklespark expertly got it in time. In a double flash of green beams of light, Triceramon and Monochromon were teleported back to the Digi-World unharmed.

Twinklespark clenched his left hand, he drew his sword into the street with his right hand. He hit his chest hard teleporting him away with the sword. Moments later, Fred came running out from behind a building carrying his school bag. He quickly entered the car behind his father's side.

"We better hurry to school dad." Fred commented.

"Uh? Oh yeah. School for you two." Mr. Spenian chuckled, starting the car again.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mr. Spenian stopped in front of a school. Fred got out of the car before Mr. Spenian drove off again.

"The quick battle did me well. My morals are high and I'm not afraid anymore." Fred whispered, entering the school yard.

No time for a rest from the battle as the school bell rung. Fred sighed, shaking his head. First Davis then T.K passed by him. At first Fred blinked but he smiled later. He took a deep breath continuing on.

Time went by fast and in no time at all it was the lunch period. Fred was walking to his locker, he passed by a boy close to his age bullying a younger boy aged 8 or 9. Fred stopped watching and slowly reached for his ID, but he stopped himself in time. It would be crazy to try to transform into an agent when it won't work; he would embarrass himself if he tried. The alternate choice was to approach the bully, it was what Fred did.

He tapped on the bully's shoulder quickly, which got his attention along with the younger student.

"Yeah?! What do you want?" The bully asked, angry.

"Just to deliver a message." Fred replied.

He punched him with his right fist, knocking him to the ground.

"Never miss with kids younger than yourself." Fred finished.

"Thanks for helping." The kid thanked.

"No problem. What's your name?" Fred asked, kneeling down to the kid's face.

"Name's Frank Starson." The kid replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred Spenian. I'm 12 in fifth grade." Fred introduced himself.

"I'm 9 in second grade." Frank replied.

"I think we better leave before the bully regains conscious." Fred commented.

Frank nodded while both of them walked away out into the yard. There was a group of students gathered in a front line.

* * *

Fred noticed the Junior DigiDestined, minus Ken, but he also noticed Izzy watching. Fred turned his attention to what the students were looking at, he gasped.

'What?! How did it get here? Two battles in one day are more than enough.' Fred thought.

Deltamon roared with its three heads. A mysterious figure watched, grinning from high up on the school building.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Fred whispered to Frank.

Fred rushed back into the building. He entered the first room he got to, which was an empty class room. Frank followed closely behind silently.

"Heaven Slash! Digital Agent!" Fred yelled, slashing his card.

The transformation took place, as Fred Spenian changed from Fred to Agent Twinklespark. The only problem was that Frank saw it. He gasped, backing up, but he tripped, catching Twinklespark's attention. Twinklespark gasped.

'How could I have twinkled when Frank was watching me?' He thought, wondering.

He rushed over to Frank, grabbing him into the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." Twinklespark hissed.

Frank shivered scared, "Who--What are you?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I have a monster to deal with. Heaven Slash! Para Sword!" Twinklespark yelled, his sword forming from his card.

Twinklespark rushed out followed by Frank. Frank stopped with the crowd, but Twinklespark continued on, jumping over them. He was surprised to see another agent like him, it was a female agent in a pink and purple suit with a double bladed club as a weapon. Both agents landed side by side in front of the group. The female agent rushed at Deltamon right away not hesitating. Twinklespark blinked. He rushed towards Deltamon as well.

Twinklespark stopped after he got close enough to Deltamon. However, Twinklespark noticed that Deltamon wasn't paying attention to him but to the female agent.

'Is this some kind of trickery or something? Is it part of a plan she has?' Twinklespark thought.

The female agent continued on rushing until she got to Deltamon's left side, considering Deltamon. It aimed its three heads at her, while it energized its attack.

"Triple Forces!" Deltamon yelled.

As quick as a flash, the female agent spun around, while she spun her weapon in a circle, in front of her rapidly, like Angemon does with his rod. That reminded T.K of him. The female agent reflected the attack in doing so. Only for it to change direction, heading towards Twinklespark. Twinklespark grinned under the mask, a strong breeze of wind continually swarmed around him. He dug his weapon blade first into the ground, he aimed his open left hand at the coming attack.

In a sudden and quick motion, something transparent was released, it collided with Deltamon's attack, vaporizing it. Deltamon roared angrily once it saw its attack vaporized. Twinklespark picked up his sword, he rushed over to Deltamon's other side, opposite from the female agent. The voice becomes deeper when the person turns into a digital agent so that their voices won't be recognized, the same goes to female agents.

"Doing good, are we?" The female agent asked, from her side.

"Better than you think. Are you up for it?" Twinklespark asked

"More than ever." The female agent replied.

"What are you going to do? Just what do you call yourself?" Twinklespark asked.

The female agent smiled beneath her mask. It wasn't seen, but Twinklespark could sense as well as see it with his visor.

"I'm going to delete it, what else? As for my name, name's Agent Flowbreeze. Yours?" The female agent asked.

"I'm Agent Twinklespark." Twinklespark replied.

"Nice to meet you. We have to finish this before Deltamon decides otherwise." Flowbreeze commented.

"As for me, I'm planning to send it back to where it came from." Twinklespark remarked.

He noticed Flowbreeze growl silently. He kept silent, watching her charge from her side. As a tactical defense, Deltamon moved its rotted Mega Seadramon's head towards Twinklespark, while it moved its Skull Greymon's head towards the hastily advancing Flowbreeze. As a reply, Twinklespark dashed at Deltamon determined to send it back to the Digi-World, before Flowbreeze had a chance to delete it. As usual, the figure was still on the top of the building watching.

"Two agents? This is going to be interesting. Deltamon would handle them nicely I suppose." The figure smirked.

Flowbreeze slashed with her double bladed club in Skull Greymon's head, but surprisingly it got stuck, Flowbreeze tried to get it out, but without any success. Twinklespark, not knowing what happened, fell into the same trap. However, he let go of his weapon, jumping back.

"Flowbreeze! Let go of your weapon and back away! I'll delete this thing!" Twinklespark yelled.

Flowbreeze growled, letting go of her weapon, backing away. With his right hand, Twinklespark formed the green flaming circle and launched it at Deltamon. Without warning, a whip cracked, destroying the flamed circle, before it touched Deltamon. Twinklespark; Flowbreeze and the crowd looked up in time to see a figure jump down from the building, landing safely on the ground in front of Twinklespark.

"Well, well. So we meet." The kid grinned.

Twinklespark growled, "You were the one who stopped my attack."

"Who else?" The kid asked, shrugging showing his whip.

Deltamon turned its attention completely on Twinklespark, showing that Flowbreeze was trying her best to un-stick her weapon. The kid chuckled.

"You'll waste your energy on a worthless effort agent." He commented.

Flowbreeze growled, she pulled harder. The unexpected happened though with her ankle twisting. She winced letting go of her weapon, hopping on one foot to the ground next to Twinklespark. Twinklespark noticed the injury, and quickly put his arm around her waist, holding her. Flowbreeze didn't object, putting her arm around Twinklespark's neck.

"There are supposed to be three agents from what it said in the ancient mythical book." The kid explained.

"What?" Twinklespark asked.

"You heard me well. Where's the third?" The kid asked.

"Right here." A voice replied.

The kid along with Twinklespark and Flowbreeze turned their heads to the right, seeing a short young agent in a blue and black suit, with double razor sharp daggers as his weapons. He expertly threw one square on the kid's left leg making him fall back. The blue new agent quickly went to Flowbreeze's and Twinklespark's side.

"Hey!" The new agent greeted.

Twinklespark narrowed his eyes,'Frank?'

"What do you call yourself?" Flowbreeze asked.

"Agent Surftone." Surftone replied.

"You O.K.?" He asked Flowbreeze.

"I just twisted my ankle." Flowbreeze replied.

"Well, I can deal with that. My ability is healing and recovery. The sooner it's healed the better. I know well enough how you are shy to... Hug boys your age." Surftone commented.

Flowbreeze blushed,'Frank? Bro?'

Flowbreeze raised her leg for Surftone to check it. He softly and gently rubbed the injury three times before he was finished. When Flowbreeze lowered her leg, she didn't feel any pain. She was surprised. Twinklespark blinked, he released Flowbreeze.

'What the...? Was I just hearing their thoughts? This never happened before! Maybe because only agents can read each others thoughts and telepath with each other. It seems that Flowbreeze and Frank don't realize that... yet. They must be... Flowbreeze said 'Bro', could that mean that Flowbreeze is Vanessa Starson? The girl that is in all my classes with me? I've got to find out somehow but not here and we have to deal with Deltamon first.' Twinklespark thought.

"Back to you." Flowbreeze grinned, turning to Deltamon who had its attention to the three united agents.

"I'll get my second weapon first." Surftone commented, approaching the kid.

He slowly took out his other dagger. He poked it at the kid's throat, while he swiftly and quickly took the second dagger out. The kid yelled out in agony.

"What's your title?" Surftone asked.

His second dagger wiped the blood off of itself. He put it back in its sheath.

"Digimon Emperor." The kid replied, in clenched teeth.

"O.K." Surftone nodded, smiling mockingly.

"Hey! Aren't you going to heal my wound?" The Digimon Emperor asked.

Surftone stopped, he turned around and shrugged.

"Why should I to a person like you?" He asked, joining Flowbreeze and Twinklespark.

The Digimon Emperor growled. He cracked his whip, teleporting himself away.

"Let's form a half circle around it. That way it won't be able to concentrate on one of us. When each of us is in position, we'll strike together." Twinklespark explained.

"Not a bad plan for an agent." Flowbreeze commented, raising her right eyebrow.

"Let's just do it." Surftone sighed, annoyed.

Twinklespark stayed in his position, with Deltamon facing him. Twinklespark waited for Flowbreeze to take its right, while Surftone took its left.

"You and si... Flowbreeze would need to get your weapons first before we strike." Surftone commented.

Flowbreeze nodded, "Sure thing."

"Wind! Fire! Together." Twinklespark directed.

Flowbreeze winked, "Excellentae!" She held up a thumbs-up

Twinklespark clenched his right fist, while he put it behind his back as he kept his left hand open on his upper right chest. Flowbreeze clenched her left fist while she slammed her right fist into it, moving them both down to the right. Wind started to spiral around Twinklespark in his posed position, while fire started to spiral around Flowbreeze in her posed position like a cyclone. When the energy had reached its peak, Twinklespark along with Flowbreeze released their forces full power aimed at their weapons in Deltamon's fake mouths. The forces split into two before the two forces joined together.

With a deadly collision, Deltamon roared in agony. Twinklespark and Flowbreeze continued on refreshing both of their forces, though it was tiring for both of them. Finally, two metals hitting the ground were heard as Twinklespark and Flowbreeze stopped their assault. Flowbreeze threw Twinklespark's sword towards him while Surftone threw Flowbreeze's double bladed club towards her. Twinklespark caught his weapon and Flowbreeze caught her weapon.

Twinklespark dug his sword, blade first, into the ground and held it tightly with both of his fists. Shockingly after some time Twinklespark started to blur before a clone appeared behind Deltamon. Flowbreeze; Surftone and the crowd were astonished.

"Now we're ready." The double Twinklespark grinned in unison.

Flowbreeze spun her double bladed club in front of her, releasing leaves in the tens towards Deltamon. As a result, the leaves formed around Deltamon, before they dug into the ground, trapping Deltamon in its place, not allowing it to move. Surftone moved both of his daggers in the shape of his symbol or code launching a spiraling water tornado towards Deltamon. Deltamon's eyes narrowed in anger as it got splashed with water. Both Twinklespark agents posed in the same position before when they were going to teleport a Digimon back to the Digi-World.

Both Twinklespark agents formed a flaming green circle with their swords releasing both circles at Deltamon. Flowbreeze released her leaves from Deltamon, and Surftone stopped his assault just, as both flaming circles hit Deltamon from opposite directions. In a flash of a brilliant bright green beam of light, Deltamon vanished along with the three agents.

"Prodigious." Izzy commented, watching the whole thing.

"We'll need to check out on the new kid." T.K. whispered to Kari.

"We'll need to find out how Digimon are appearing in our world in the first place." Izzy whispered to them.

"After school then, in the computer lab." Kari nodded.

"I'll be there." Izzy replied, he rushed away from the group.

* * *

Fred; Vanessa and Frank all reappeared in the empty class room that Fred changed in. Fred grinned.

"So I was right in my guess, you are Vanessa Starson." He commented.

Vanessa smiled. She had dark yellow long; smooth and spread hair with dark brown eyes. Frank had dark short; curly yellow hair, like his sister with dark brown eyes. Fred had black; short; smooth hair with green eyes.

"We better get out of here before the students come back." Frank remarked.

"Good thing we have our school bags on our backs." Vanessa smiled.

"Without them, we won't have a hood so our hair would show." Fred noted.

"We better leave soon." Frank remarked.

"Yeah, let's go." Fred nodded.

All three hastily left the class room just in time, as the students started to appear entering the classroom.

"We'll meet in the computer lab after school." Fred explained, with no one in sight.

Vanessa and Frank nodded. All three took their separate paths.

* * *

After all the periods were out, Fred; Frank and Vanessa all met close to the entrance of the computer lab.

"I thought you had all your classes with me." Fred commented.

"I thought I did too." Vanessa replied.

"We better choose first nicknames for ourselves, our agent titles are good surnames." Frank commented.

"I've already thought of mine in the period after lunch. Tanis, Tanis Twinklespark." Fred grinned.

"Sounds good for you Mr. Twinklespark." Vanessa joked.

"You two can think of your own first nicknames later. By the way Vanessa, I meant to ask you this sooner. Since how long have you been a digital agent?" Fred asked.

"Since... Three to five years ago." Vanessa replied.

'The same time I became an agent.' Fred thought.

"Anyway for my first nickname, I think I'll choose Tanya, Tanya Flowbreeze." Vanessa smiled.

"As for me, I'll choose Nercan, Nercan Surftone." Frank decided.

"Well, one thing is for sure. The ancient mythical digital agents are back in business." Fred commented.

"Yep." Vanessa nodded.

"We'll need to call ourselves from now on by our nick names." Frank remarked.

"Well enough agent Nercan." Fred smiled.

"... I think I hear some one coming. We better hide! Quick." Vanessa whispered.

"Behind the bushes." Fred whispered, pointing.

Vanessa; Fred as well as Frank all took their positions each one behind a bush that was by the wall of the corridor. Noises were heard after sometime as Vanessa's instincts were confirmed. Kari and T.K. appeared heading towards the computer lab that the agents were so close to but were out of sight. Fred and Vanessa narrowed their eyes behind the bushes once they recognized Kari and T.K. as two of the previous DigiDestined.

"Izzy said he would be waiting for us in the computer lab." T.K. reminded, opening the entrance to it.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Kari nodded, as she entered.

Once T.K. closed the door behind him, Vanessa was about to jump out of her hiding place but Fred stopped her.

"Hold on. Let's wait and see for a few more moments." He whispered.

Vanessa nodded, ducking behind her hiding place. Sure enough, Davis along with Yolei and Cody appeared a few moments later. Yolei and Cody were talking but the agents couldn't hear the words. After sometime, Yolei and Cody left leaving Davis to continue on his own, which he really didn't mind. Davis grinned his classic grin before he entered the lab. A few startled screams were heard from inside of the lab, before everything went quiet again. Fred; Vanessa and Frank all giggled lowly.

"What does Tanis mean?" Vanessa asked, whispering

"It means Owl." Fred replied.

"We'll need to have our own sounds to identify each other, but nothing human." Frank suggested.

"I'll give out a hoot in reply or in questioning." Fred decided.

"I'll give out a roar in reply or in questioning." Vanessa decided.

"I'll give out a howl in reply or in questioning." Frank decided.

"So we all agree. We better wait. If not all of them leave then one of us needs to be a decoy before joining us again." Fred explained.

"I'll be the decoy." Frank volunteered.

"Frank!" Vanessa hissed, whispering.

"What?" Frank asked, blinking.

"Oh let him have some fun Vanessa. He can handle himself." Fred whispered.

Vanessa sighed.

"O.K. Nercan, go for it." Fred whispered, nodding.

Frank jumped out of his hiding place just in time for all of them to notice a brilliant flash of light coming out of the window from the lab. Frank hurriedly opened the door. Izzy screamed before he hastily hid his Digivice behind his back with a sweat-drop.

"Sorry for intruding but there's a monster outside in the yard." Frank lied, pretending to be panicked.

Izzy's eyes widened, rushing out. He rushed by passing Yolei and Cody telling them about the monster. Yolei and Cody glanced at each other in a hurry, they rushed after Izzy. Tanis threw his fist into the air, jumping out from behind the bushes. Tanya followed smiling. Both agents rushed over to Nercan, who was waiting for them at the entrance. The three agents rushed with Tanis closing the door behind him.

"The Digi-Port is still open." Tanya announced.

"Perfect. Let's get going before Izzy returns." Tanis responded.

"By the way, good act bro." Tanya commented.

"I'm a master in acting." Nercan remarked, proudly.

"We better go now. Tanis reporting, allow the digital agents access." Tanis commented, looking at the computer screen, aiming his card at the screen.

Tanya and Nercan glanced at each other, but both laughed out loud. Tanis huffed.

"Laugh all you want. To the Digi-World we head." Tanis smiled.

Tanya and Nercan gathered behind Tanis, holding out their cards, aiming them at the screen. In a flash of brilliant light, Tanis; Tanya along with Nercan were all teleported to the Digi-World. A few moments later, Izzy rushed in with Yolei and Cody. The three of them saw the brilliant light. Izzy panicked.

"First that kid tricked us and now who knows what is going to happen." He sighed, angrily approaching the computer with the Digi-Port on it.

* * *

The three agents landed on their knees like pros, they stood up again rushing away down the track in the forest.

"Excuse me, but why are we running?" Nercan asked.

"So Izzy and the others won't see us when we return." Tanis replied.

"In the bushes quick. Someone is coming." Tanya whispered, in a hurry.

Nercan; Tanis along with Tanya leaped into the bushes just in time just as T.K.; Kari; Davis; Tai and the three copedam appeared on opposite directions in front of each other.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled, hugging her destined.

"T.K.!" Patamon yelled, flapping his ears over to him.

"Patamon!" T.K greeted, hugging his copedam.

"Hey Tai." Davis greeted.

Tai blinked, "Davis?"

"It's great to be back in the Digi-World after so long." Tanya whispered, sighing.

"Shh!" Tanis whispered.

"E-mail coming from Izzy back in the computer lab." Tai announced, looking at his D-Terminal.

Tanis along with Tanya and Nercan all sweat-dropped, since they knew what the e-mail contained. Tai moved his head backwards slightly after he finished reading the e-mail.

"What does it say?" Patamon asked.

"Izzy says to be alert, one or more trouble-makers might be here in the Digi-World." Tai replied.

"Maybe that strange looking kid." T.K. guessed.

"Or those three super-heroes!" Davis guessed, excited.

Tanis; Tanya and Nercan all fell back silently, animation style, with their lips shivering in annoyance.

"Yeah. They did well with that Deltamon, I think its name was." Kari agreed, nodding.

"If that strange kid was from our school then we would have seen him in the crowd or school. My opinion is that it wasn't him. Probably the three 'super-heroes' Davis is mentioning." T.K. nodded.

"We better find shelter before the Digimon Emperor sends one of his minions at us before it's too late. There's a close cave near by." Gatomon explained, hopping out of Kari's arms.

Tanis; Tanya and Nercan all glanced at each other each, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tai nodded, agreeing.

"We better be watchful for those super-heroes." Davis whispered, looking around him following Kari and T.K.

T.K. just rolled his eyes, Kari looked back at him for a moment, and continued on. Tanis motioned Tanya and Nercan to follow him. He silently crept through the bushes, following the DigiDestined.

"If my guess is correct then they're heading towards the cave of courage." Tanis whispered in front.

Tanya and Nercan just followed on behind him silently. The DigiDestined hurried into the cave, followed closely by the agents. Once they all reached the dead end where the Charge of Courage was, they all stopped. Tanis; Tanya and Nercan were close by, poking their heads out in the corridor into the spacious room.

"The egg should be mine since it has my crest on it, but it weighs over a thousands tons probably." Tai explained, scratching his head.

"A blue beam of light hurried away once you touched it as well." Agumon added.

"Hey yeah." Tai nodded, agreeing.

"That's probably how Davis got his Digivice." Kari commented, looking at Davis.

Davis blinked.

"What digivice?" Gatomon asked, approaching Davis.

"Show it Davis." Kari commented.

Davis got out his blue D-3, showing it to everyone. Gatomon gasped.

"It's like the Digimon Emperor's digivice! You're one of his minions!" Gatomon warned alert, growling.

Davis winced.

"How could he? I mean, he was with us when the strange kid attacked." Kari reminded.

"Strange kid?" Tai asked.

Kari and T.K. described the strange kid to Tai and their copedam. Gatomon; Patamon and Agumon all gasped once they heard the details of the strange kid.

"It's the Digimon Emperor alright, but what would he be doing in the human world with a Digimon?" Agumon asked, wondering.

"Let's see what this egg can do." T.K. commented suddenly, pulling up his sleeves.

Davis snickered, folding his arms, turning his face away. T.K. tried to pull the Charge of Courage from its place, but he lost his breath in doing so. He had to stop trying. He wiped off sweat from his forehead, moving away, letting Kari try but she failed as well. Davis pulled up his sleeves once Kari moved away to let him try. The moment Davis touched the Charge, five, not two, but five beams of light flashed out.

Two beams burst out of the cave ceiling colored red and yellow while the remaining three headed towards the agents' hiding places colored green; pink and blue. Tanis gasped once he saw the beams heading towards him and the two agents. He along with Tanya and Nercan rushed away, but the beams of light caught up with them just as the three exited the cave.

Tanis clenched his teeth, baring the pain, while he posed into his position that he did when he did the wind strike to free his and Tanya's weapons. The same thing happened to Tanya and Nercan. Nercan posed in the position he did before he attacked with his spiral water attack. After a quick few moments of tremendous pain, the three digital agents transformed into animals.

Green flaring ownalis force flared around Tanis randomly, shrinking turning him into an owl that was completely white except for the tip of its feather wings, which were green. Tanya transformed into a beautiful white snow leopard with purple-pink spots around her body. Nercan transformed into an astonishing grey wolf with blue and black strips around its body that howled once his transformation was complete.

"What the...?" Tanis asked, in his owl form.

"Alright! We changed into animals!" Tanya exclaimed, in her snow leopard form.

"Can we change back into humans?" Nercan asked, wondering.

"We better stay here in the Digi-World until we figure a way to turn back into our human selves again. Until then, we need to stay together and help the DigiDestined out as much as we can." Tanis commented, flapping his wings.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked.

"To hide close by. The DigiDestined would come out in any minute now. I suggest you two hide as well close by. We'll strike together at the danger once there is an opportunity. I'll give out my call to attack." Tanis replied.

"Sure thing." Nercan nodded, galloping away.

Tanya followed her brother while Tanis took to the sky, he seated himself down on a tree branch close by high in the air, watching the cave and its entrance. It didn't take long as the DigiDestined rushed out with Davis and Veemon in the rear, with Monochromon following close behind. They reached the edge of the hill, they looked back, seeing Monochromon striking.

"Volcanic Strike!" It yelled.

Veemon pushed Davis off the edge as he went along with his human companion. Davis fell to the ground, breaking his goggles with Veemon right beside him. Monochromon leaped over them, heading towards the injured Kari. She gasped noticing Monochromon.

"You've got to have courage to activate the Digi-Egg." Veemon explained.

"Courage? How can I...? Well, for Kari! Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis yelled, throwing off his goggles, just as the Charge glowed.

He held it up high in the air.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage."

With a mighty kick, Flamedramon kicked Monochromon out of the air, slamming into a tree. It roared in anger. Flamedramon braced himself as Monochromon charged. It flung Flamedramon into the air before it launched its attack...

"Volcanic Strike!" It yelled.

... In Flamedramon's direction. Flamedramon was blasted even higher into the air with him crying in agony from the burns touching his blue reptilian skin. Monochromon turned its attention back to Kari, once Flamedramon was out of its way. Tai along with Davis and T.K gasped.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled.

Gatomon cried in agony, blasted back into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled, helplessly.

Tanis prepared himself along with Tanya and Nercan since they had telepathic abilities with each other.

"Boom Bubble pa!" Patamon yelled.

The attack hit Monochromon harmlessly. Patamon sighed disappointed.

"Don't get its attention Patamon, for your own sake." T.K. commented.

With a mighty roar that silenced everyone and everything, Monochromon charged at Kari. She gasped knowing that her end was soon. She felt her heart stop beating, turning her head away, with her eyes closed, as a few tears fell from them. When Monochromon was close enough to Kari, Tanis called through his hoot, loud and clear, for the permission to strike.

A roar followed by a howl was heard, just as Tanis flew down at Monochromon at high speed, while Tanya galloped towards him along with Nercan. Monochromon stopped surprised by the sudden appearance of the three animals out of the forest. Tanis landed on Monochromon's back digging his sharp razor curved talons into its diamond hard skin. Monochromon cried in agony, Tanya slashed at it with her razor sharp claws on its side.

Nercan bit its leg with his sharp teeth, penetrating the diamond hard skin. Again, Monochromon cried in agony from pain. Tanis released Monochromon, before he flew back into the air. With another hoot that Tanya and Nercan understood, they backed away, preparing to strike just as an injured Flamedramon arrived next to Davis.

"About time." Davis whispered, not taking his eyes off of the battle.

Tanis flapped his wings in the air once... twice strongly sending flying ownalis energy at Monochromon's Dark ring. Tanya slammed her front flamed paws together releasing a barrage of pink fireballs. Nercan howled, raising his head up into the air. A spiraling water force headed towards the dark ring along with the ownalis energy and fire force. With the tremendous strike of all three forces, the dark ring shattered, freeing the once enslaved Monochromon.

Monochromon opened its eyes once it was free, confused from where it was, but in terrible pain from the animal strikes. With great caution, Nercan approached Monochromon who was too injured to resist or fight back. It looked like it was exhausted. Tanis landed beside Tanya as both of them watched from a safe distance. Blue energy flared through Nercan, before he raised his head and howled releasing the energy into two directions, towards Monochromon and Kari.

Once the energy faded away from Monochromon, all its injuries were gone as well as Kari's twisted ankle. Nercan went over next Tanya on her other side. Nercan sat on his butt with Tanya followed. Flamedramon returned back into Veemon. Davis' D-Terminal appeared in his pocket with the Charge of Courage in it. Veemon's injures were healed as well, while Gatomon had regained her consciousness from the healing, even though the healing energy wasn't directed at them.

Kari hugged Monochromon, before it galloped away. Tai gave Davis his goggles.

"As the new leader of the new DigiDestined, you should wear it since you broke your own." Tai commented, smiling.

"It looks nice and suitable on you." Kari commented, after Davis put it on his forehead.

Tanis glanced at Tanya and Tanya nodded understanding. She headed towards the broken goggles, while pink energy flared around her. She released it at the goggles, repairing it. Davis was watching with the others, he gasped surprised. He gave Tai's goggles back to him, taking his own goggles again and put it back on his forehead.

"As the new leader, I deserve my own goggles." Davis commented.

"From what you did and showed today, you sure do deserve them." Kari agreed, nodding.

"Davis? A leader? We'll see how good you are." T.K. commented.

"What about these three?" Agumon asked, pointing at the animals.

"We'll stay right here for awhile." Tanis replied.

T.K. gasped along with the others. Tanis blinked.

"What? You think that just because we are animals that we don't talk?" Nercan asked.

"That doesn't mean that all animals talk though." Tanya commented, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me anyway." Kari thanked, smiling.

Tanis shook his head, "No need since it was part of our duty. See ya all later!"

With that said, Tanis flapped his wings, taking off, heading into the forest. Following close by, Nercan and Tanya disappearing amongst the trees.

_To be continued..._

NEXT ON SPARKS OF DIGITAL ANIMALS:

"But where is there a cave?" Tanya asked, yelling up.

"My clothes did change." Tanis whispered.

"Welcome, I'm your newest enemy villain. I go by as the Digimon Empress, but only Empress would be suitable for you pathetic wretches to call me." She greeted.

"Just who are you guys?" Tai asked, having the courage to ask.

Tanis sighed, "So I guess we better skip my home and head straight for the stadium."

EPISODE 2: GOAL! SOCCER TROUBLE

_Now hush my dear son. Go to sleep. I'll tell you another story of the agents tomorrow. Sleep tight my dear son. Legendary agent victory!_

* * *

**Sewirimon:**

A body of an owl with an headband that was white with an emerald in the center front, around Sewirimon's forehead. He was completely white except for the tip of its feather wings, which were green. His wings were owl wings, as he didn't have human wings. Sewirimon's code of heaven was carved in green on the back centers of his wings. Sewirimon's eyes were green. Sparks of Digital Animals version.

Rank: Nerdis

Attribute: Animal Spirit Myths Sailor

Attacks: Twinkle Star; Twinkle Shower; Owl Hoot

**Zotamon:**

A body of a wolf that was completely grey with blue and black strips around his body. A collar was around his neck that was black with a white pearl at the center. The code of facts was carved in blue in front of his front legs. His tail was completely grey

Rank: Nerdis

Attribute: Animal Spirit

Attacks: Diamond Flood; Glacier Tsunami; Frost Typhoon

**Flowmon:**

A body of a female snow leopard, completely white with purple-pink spots around her body. Her tail was completely white. The code of petal was on her forehead, carved in pink with a collar around her neck that was pink with a blue sapphire in the front center.

Rank: Nerdis

Attribute: Animal Spirit

Attacks: Breeze Flame; Petal Flow; Leaf Strangle


	3. Goal! Soccer Trouble

_Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals_

_Episode 2: "Goal! Soccer Trouble"_

_Let me tell you a story. A story of legendary agent saviors. It all started with an imaginable project, ending in glorious victory over the enemies. Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! Power of Twinkle! Power of Flow! Power of Wink! Power of Surf! Power of Ripple! Bram! Bran! Bras! Nerdis Summon! Movab Summon! Spark! Breeze! Star! Tone! Wave! Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! A story of legendary agent saviors!_

**Previously on Sparks of Digital Animals:** Fred was wakened up rudely by his alarm clock, it took his sister Debra to ensure that he stayed up for their first day of school. Fred thought his day started well with him discovering a mysterious new suit during the morning after he woke up. However, he was proved wrong once Digimon blocked the road. Fred snuck out, twinkled into his digital agent form before he dealt with an old foe, Tuskmon.

He dealt with Monochromon and Triceramon by sending them back to the Digi-World. At school, Deltamon appeared with the Digimon Emperor whose identity would be later found out. With the three agents united, they were able to bring Deltamon back to the Digi-World unharmed.

That wasn't the end of the day for our agent heroes though as after some haywire circumstances, the three agents transported to the Digi-World through the opened Digi-Port where they followed the DigiDestined there to a cave. An unexpected approach happened though as the three digital agents were transformed into their Animal Souls.

They quickly freed the enslaved Monochromon before having sometime with the DigiDestined; they disappeared into the forest after that. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Tanya along with Nercan stopped once they reached a wide opening. Tanis landed next to them.

"Night is approaching. I don't think the Digimon Emperor would strike at night." Tanya commented.

Tanis nodded, "He won't. He's afraid of the dark. We need to find some shelter ourselves, though one of us needs to stay up and out guarding."

"Then you are it since you're the owl. Since when did you hear an owl sleep in a cave?" Nercan asked.

"But we don't know how we're going to wake up. We could wake up still like this, or in our human original selves, but completely naked, or wearing strange clothes." Tanis protested.

Tanya and Nercan blinked, staring at Tanis, before they stared at each other.

"O.K. then, I'll stay out." Nercan sighed.

"I'll be in a tree close by, watching the cave and around it but don't worry; I'll turn over before morning or dawn." Tanis explained.

"But where is there a cave?" Tanya asked, yelling up.

Tanis looked in the distance once he was settled on a branch on a close by tree; he noticed a cave a few meters ahead. He nodded towards it.

"There's a cave up ahead a few meters." He replied.

"Good. Let's hurry to it." Tanya smiled, galloping away with Nercan.

Tanis swooped down from the tree he was on. He flew at a low altitude above Nercan and Tanya.

"So the three digital agents decided to spend the night here then, eh? I'll have a shocking pleasant surprise for them in the morning. The Digimon Emperor might be afraid of the dark, but I as the Digimon Empress am not afraid of anything. Let's go Scar Gatomon." A female figure stated, in the shadows.

"Right with you Empress." Scar Gatomon sighed, following her human companion.

Tanya hurried into the cave, while Nercan slept outside, near the entrance to the side. Tanis landed on a near by tree branch, overlooking the cave entrance and its surroundings, he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber not worrying at all.

* * *

Just as promised, Tanis moved to his other side turning his face away from the entrance just before dawn. A few hours later, a pierce, deafening sound was heard as Tanis and Nercan woke up because of it startled. Tanis was so surprised at how things were that he slipped backwards off of the branch he was on, but his legs caught hold on the branch, saving his own life. Tanis sighed deeply, looking at the ground tangled upside down.

His cape that was white made of owl feathers with green tips at the end of them all tangled below Tanis' head.

"My clothes did change." Tanis whispered.

Laughing was heard, as Tanis stared at young Nercan in his grey coat stripped blue and black. He was wearing a blue shirt with his wolf soul in black, outlined in the center front, with his facts crest in black small on his shoulders; he was wearing black shorts with pockets in it, as a black belt was around his waist; grey wolf fur gloves were on his hands covering them; black sport shoes made of wolf fur was on his feet. Tanis looked at himself once he noticed Nercan's new looks.

Tanis was wearing the cape as was mentioned earlier; a green shirt with his owl soul in white, outlined in the center front with his heaven code in white small on his shoulders; his belt was green around his waist, as well as his shorts that also had pockets in it; his gloves were white feathered owl gloves, as his shoes were white feathered owl sports shoes.

"Not bad. I think I'm going to like my new fashion style." Tanis muttered, flipping off of the branch.

He flipped in midair, landing gracefully on his feet, facing Nercan, who was still laughing. Their hairstyle; color and eye color wasn't changed. Tanis folded his arms, slowly tapping his left foot, in annoyance to Nercan's laughing. Nercan choked up the last few laughs once he saw Tanis' glare. He unfolded his arms, opening his mouth slightly once Tanya came out from the cave. Nercan blinked confused, before he looked at his older sister too. His mouth opened slightly.

Tanya blushed while she lowered her head. Her hairstyle; color and eye color were the same unchanged. Tanya was wearing a white snow leopard coat, with a pink shirt that had her snow leopard soul in purple, outlined in the center front with her petal code in purple small on her shoulders; her belt was purple while her pants were pink with pockets in it; her gloves were snow leopard fur in purple on her hands; her shoes were snow leopard fur in purple on her feet.

"Truly beautiful." Tanis whispered.

Tanya smiled with her head still lowered. A roar was heard, breaking up their thoughts. Tanya and Nercan rushed over to Tanis' side just as a familiar Tuskmon appeared. Tanis recognized him right away.

"Stay back you two. This one is mine! We have an old score to settle." Tanis remarked, glaring at Tuskmon.

"Sure thing." Tanya nodded, backing away.

"It's all yours Tanis." Nercan agreed, nodding backing away as well.

Tanis pulled out his heaven card from his right back pocket of his shorts.

"Heaven Slash! Heaven Soul!" He yelled, moving it in a wide U.

Tanis shrunk, his suit ripping off of him, leaving only his owl cape on him that completely covered him up. His heaven card formed a white head band around his forehead with a green emerald orb in the center front as the last touch.

"Sewirimon!" The owl yelled out its name.

"Prepare yourselves in your agent forms, as backup incase another opponent appears, while I'm dealing with Tuskmon." Sewirimon advised.

Both Nercan and Tanya nodded taking out their cards from their right back pockets.

"Petal Slash! Digital Agent!" Tanya yelled, slashing her card diagonally to the right.

"Facts Slash! Digital Agent!" Nercan yelled, slashing his card straight up.

Their coats formed their protective hoods over their heads, while Tanya's hair came together forming a pony tail; their visors covered their eyes while their masks covered their mouths and noses; their shirts changed to their crovinze agent shirt just like their gloves; belts; pants or shorts and shoes.

"Petal Slash! Flow Club!" Flowbreeze yelled.

Her card glowed pink where it was, it changed into her double bladed pink club with her orb at the center between the blades.

"Facts Slash! Surf Daggers!" Surftone yelled.

His card split in half, glowing blue, it formed into his two daggers right where it was just as Surftone's left hand automatically caught the second dagger. He crossed them together, slashing them down and apart. He quickly sheathed them on his belt to their sides. Flowbreeze held her club in both of her hands horizontally in front of her protectively. Surftone kept both of his gloved hands on his daggers steady.

With a loud hoot, Sewirimon flew top speed at Tuskmon once Flowbreeze and Surftone were ready. Tuskmon stopped, clenching its hands, and opening them wide again. Sewirimon continued on with his charge, but just before Tuskmon thought that it caught him, Sewirimon went up sharply into the air, above Tuskmon where he stayed out of Tuskmon's reach. With Tuskmon unable to attack, Sewirimon took the initiative.

"Star Twinkle!" He yelled, slashing his wings first upwards then back downwards strongly.

A real small star appeared, spiraling downwards towards Tuskmon. When it was in a certain distance from Tuskmon, it twinkled away only to appear somewhere else, continuing on its way, keeping Tuskmon alert and confused. Disappearing and reappearing made Tuskmon so dizzy that it lost track of the star from dizziness. With a final reappearing in front of Tuskmon, it flew right into Tuskmon's stomach, though not coming out from behind.

The stomach quickly healed the wound just before Tuskmon was vaporized.

"Not bad for a hybrid." A voice commented.

Sewirimon quickly spun around, only to be met by the Digimon Empress' whip, colliding with his cheek hard, sending him spinning out of control to the ground. Even on the ground, Sewirimon rolled for awhile, until finally stopping, returning back into Tanis with his card fallen in front of him. Tanis gasped, getting onto his knees since he stopped lying on his stomach. Flowbreeze quickly turned her attention to the Digimon Empress in the air mounted on her Lady Devimon.

Surftone hurried to Tanis' side protecting him.

The Digimon Empress laughed, "You digital agents are pathetic though worthy of my attention, since the Digimon Emperor is busy with his own plans on the DigiDestined."

Tanis knew that his energy was drained from the fall, since he couldn't twinkle into Sewirimon or even his digital agent form. He rolled over onto his back, getting back onto his feet, putting his card in his right back pocket where it was before. He glared up at the Digimon Empress, while he was behind Surftone.

"Identify yourself!" Tanis demanded.

Lady Devimon landed close to Flowbreeze, who was ready with her club. The Digimon Empress hopped off, before Lady Devimon returned back into Scar Gatomon. Mockingly, the Digimon Empress bowed, introducing herself.

"Welcome, I'm your newest and cutest enemy villain. I go by as the Digimon Empress, but only Empress would be suitable for you pathetic wretches to call me." She greeted.

"Scar Gatomon. The empress' 'loyal' copedam." Scar Gatomon greeted, bowing as well.

Flowbreeze went for a slash at the Digimon Empress' stomach, but with a crack of her whip, the Digimon Empress got hold of the club, though Flowbreeze didn't let go.

"What do you want?" Flowbreeze asked, growling, holding onto her club.

The Digimon Empress had the same clothing as the Digimon Emperor, but in a more feminine style. Scar Gatomon had a black face with a white body, but black feet. A pink scar went horizontally from Scar Gatomon's left eye to its left down across the eye to the right. The tail was completely black. White small pink circular smooth pads were on Scar Gatomon's elbows as well as knees. Her arms were white with the gloves.

"Oh, just to notify you all that today is the day that Tamachi and Odaiba are going to meet in soccer. It's the soccer game of the year! But I intend to spoil it with one of my new minions." The Digimon Empress replied.

"So? Why are you telling us your plans?" Surftone asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, just to assure myself that you'll all be there today 'undercover' to try and beat my new champion. One last thing before I go, the Digimon Emperor as well as I and the DigiDestined, all of them, are going to attend the game. I and the Digimon Emperor would be in our real looks, without this suit. Scar Gatomon! Prepare yourself." The Digimon Empress replied, explaining.

"Yes 'Empress'." Scar Gatomon commented, annoyingly.

She pulled out a D-3 with a blue handle, like Davis', but the rest was black. It glowed black, as the Digimon Empress raised it into the air.

"Not bad attack you have by the way." Scar Gatomon commented, nodding to Tanis.

"SCAR GATOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... LADY DEVIMON!"

The Digimon Empress quickly mounted her Lady Devimon, releasing her grip on Flowbreeze's club. Lady Devimon quickly took to the sky. The Digimon Empress looked back down at them, waving her right hand.

"Cha!" She yelled, waving, before she and Lady Devimon were out of sight.

With both threats gone, the three digital agents relaxed. Flowbreeze growled angrily, spinning around with her club.

"Easy there Tanya. Steady yourself." Tanis advised.

Flowbreeze sighed; she dug her club into the ground, posing. She did her fire strike, returning herself back to her human form. Surftone slashed his left dagger into the air, returning himself back to his true human form. The club turned back into Tanya's Petal card while the daggers turned back into the split half-half card, combining back together, to form Nercan's Facts card. Tanya dug her card into her back right pocket as did Nercan.

"What do we do now?" Tanya asked.

"Simple. We return back to the human world and keep out of sight in the computer lab, until the DigiDestined show up so that we can introduce ourselves and inform them of what's happening." Tanis replied.

"You know Izzy is going to ask a lot of questions." Nercan pointed out.

"And I'm ready to answer them. Let's head back from where we came from." Tanis sighed.

"Why didn't you change back into Sewirimon, or at least into your agent form when you were able to?" Tanya asked.

Tanis shook his head, "Actually, I wasn't able to. Let me explain. That strike that the Digimon Empress gave me with her whip made me fall to the ground and in doing so, my energy completely drained, so that I couldn't twinkle anymore."

"Oh. Twinkle?" Nercan asked.

"It's my own word that is instead of transforming or changing." Tanis replied.

They continued on walking back from where they came from, in silence, until they reached the TV screen.

"I hope we won't come out of the computer, while there are students there." Tanya hoped.

"Don't worry, from what my card says it's lunch time now there. Take out your cards and let's go back." Tanis reassured, holding his card in his right hand.

Tanya and Nercan took out their cards, aiming them at the screen.

"You try to send us back Tanya. Just say what I said, but instead of my name, use yours." Tanis winked, moving aside.

He carefully, gently pushed Tanya in front of him. Tanya gasped, sighing deeply.

"O.K. Here goes my shot. Tanya reporting, allow the digital agents access." She reported.

The TV screen turned on, showing the other side clear, just before the three digital agents were sucked in.

* * *

Tanis; Tanya and Nercan all landed on their knees just like when they entered the Digi-World.

"There, we're back... Now what?" Tanya asked.

"We'll wait for them. Let's just hope that there is no classes for the rest of the day today." Tanis replied.

"Who's going to explain the stuff to them?" Nercan asked.

"I'll start. We'll take turns. Now be quiet and patient." Tanis replied, calmly.

Nercan sweat-dropped, but he stayed quiet. The three agents were still in their uniforms that they had in the Digi-World, which they woke up in the morning with. Tanis got comfortable, by leaning his back on the computer desk's side, still standing. Tanya leant back in her seat that was in front of the computer, while Nercan sat comfortably on the other side on the desk. Once the last bell rung, the agents waited patiently, watching the entrance.

The first to enter the room were Davis and Tai, once they saw the digital agents waiting for them, they froze confused. The others didn't know why Davis or Tai stopped so they pushed through them only to freeze after they saw the agents. Tanis; Tanya and Nercan all pretended that they didn't notice the DigiDestined, even though they knew that the DigiDestined were staring at them. After some deadly silence, Tanis decided to break it up.

"Oh, so you all finally arrived, eh?" Tanis asked.

"We've been waiting." Tanya added.

"We were surely expecting you sooner but..." Nercan started, he finished in a shrug.

"Just who are you guys?" Tai asked, having the courage to ask.

"You want our real names or agent names?" Tanis asked.

"What?" Izzy asked, blinking.

"There's what our parents give us and there is what we call ourselves. Pick your choice or pick both." Tanya replied.

"Well, both would be nice." Davis nodded.

"O.K. then. My real name is Fred Spenian; I go by as Agent Tanis Twinklespark." Tanis greeted.

"I'm Vanessa Starson; my own title is Agent Tanya Flowbreeze." Tanya greeted.

"Frank Starson, I'm Vanessa's younger brother. They call me Agent Nercan Surftone." Nercan greeted.

"Twinklespark?" Izzy asked.

"Flowbreeze?" Kari asked.

"Surftone?" T.K asked.

"Why does that sound familiar to us?" They asked in unison.

"Affirmative. We were the same agents that fought that Deltamon in this school yard yesterday at lunch period." Tanis replied.

Izzy smiled, "Hey! I'm starting to like the guy already."

"We're also the animals that you encountered that... um... saved Kari yesterday." Nercan added.

"I was the snow leopard." Tanya nodded.

"I was the owl." Tanis added.

"And I was the wolf." Nercan commented.

"Hey! You're the one who healed me quickly from my ankle twist then." Kari commented.

"Yeah, Tanya was the one who repaired my goggles." Davis added, blinking his eyes.

"Just how are you guys able to do such stuff?" Sora asked.

"Well, we have the abilities to as the Digital Agents." Tanis replied.

There was a dreadful pause in silence. Tanis turned to the other two digital agents.

"Huddle." He whispered.

The three formed a ring around each other, from where they were, discussing what to do next.

"What now?" Tanya asked, whispering.

"You're asking me? Heck! I don't even know how to initiate the subject." Tanis replied, whispering.

"We're really embarrassing our image this way to them. We're excellent fighters, yes but the worst politicians." Nercan commented, whispering.

Tanis and Tanya looked at him weirdly.

"Let's just initiate it directly. There seems to be no other way. All agreed?" Tanis asked, whispering.

"Agreed." Tanya and Nercan nodded in unison.

"Maybe we should ally with them to defeat both the Digimon Emperor and Empress." Tanya whispered, she winced when she mentioned the Empress.

"Yeah. We'll all become stronger and depend on teamwork." Nercan nodded, agreeing.

"Fine with me. I'll explain. O.K., break huddle." Tanis whispered, backing away as they broke the huddle.

"Well, we have some good news; bad news and some very bad news. Which one do any of you want?" Tanis asked, turning to the DigiDestined.

Tanya and Nercan blinked, staring at each other.

'And he said he didn't know how to initiate the subject.' Nercan thought.

"Let's start with the good news. We need that now." Izzy replied.

Tanis clapped his hands, "OK then, the good news is that the three of us are willing to ally with all of you and the rest of your kind."

Davis chuckled, "Like we need allies."

Kari covered his mouth with her hand, speaking up.

"What are your conditions?" She asked.

"Agent Flowbreeze would fill you in." Tanis replied, turning to her.

'What?! How can I?' She thought.

'I'm not dealing with girls. You answer Kari's question. I'll give you the answer if you want it.' Tanis' thoughts replied, in Tanya's telepathically.

Tanya's eyes widened. She stared shocked at Tanis, who just grinned back.

'They're waiting.' Tanis thought.

'O.K! Fine! Give me the damn answer.' Tanya thought.

'Like any other allies the conditions are. That's all I'm saying. Once we're through with them here, I'll explain everything to you and Nercan.' Tanis thought.

'Just what do you mean?!' Tanya thought.

However, no reply came back. Tanis just turned his head away from her: smiling, ignoring her question.

'Damn it! I'll get out of this, but you better explain later!' Tanya thought, angrily.

"Well. We'll help you against the Digimon Emperor." She replied, finally.

"How?" Davis asked.

T.K. opened his mouth slightly, slapping his left cheek gently. Davis looked at him confused and Kari just sighed. Tai just looked at them one at a time, trying to figure them out.

"Well Davis Motomiya, a genius would know how, but everybody learns something everyday. Now listen up and listen well. The Digimon Emperor has a vast army of Digimon slaves under his disposal. Even all your Digimon combined in their Mega forms won't be able to defeat them, even though Tai's Agumon and Matt's Gabumon are the only ones to reach the mega form." Tanis took over.

Tanya sighed relieved. Tai's eyes widened, he quickly spun around, facing Tanis. He narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

Tanis sighed. He started to explain.

"Well, remember 3 years ago?" He asked.

Tai blinked along with the others.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Tanis grinned, "Well, you all know about Myotismon. A few of you were even hostage for awhile. Well as far as I know only I and Tanya followed the 'senior' DigiDestined in their first adventure against Devimon; Etemon; Myotismon; Piedmon, and the dark masters, and finally Apocalymon."

T.K.'s; Kari's; Izzy's; Sora's, and Tai's mouths all dropped open wide, shocked.

"Even as far back as Highton view terrace I and Tanis remember, even though we were young. Oh by the way Tai, Kari wasn't surprised to see Koromon that time because of that past incident. I and Tanis first met then since we were both lost. We both worked together to... return from where we came from. Eventually we succeeded." Tanya explained.

Izzy; T.K; Sora, and the rest of the DigiDestined turned to Kari and Tai staring at them.

"What I remember is one battle, which was the only time that War Greymon and Metal Garurumon 'fused' together to form Omegamon or Omnimon, the only time they did in the internet against Diabromon or Diablomon." Nercan commented.

"So? What's the point of having you three as allies?" Davis asked, pointing to them.

"Um... most of you saw us fight against Deltamon and Monochromon. We either defeated them or freed them and we did it by ourselves." Tanis explained.

"Hold on. You were that kid who lied to me about the monster in the school yard yesterday. I want to know why?" Izzy asked, staring at Nercan.

"We weren't ready to show ourselves to any of you yet, that's why. We needed access to the Digi-World in secret." Nercan replied, explaining.

"O.K. but I am all too--" Izzy started.

"Pardon me Izzy, but we only know you from the Digi-World experience, after that, we lost contact with all of you until we all came here. Sorry to tell you all this, but honestly our confidence in your help as allies are high, though we don't completely trust any of you yet, especially the newest ones." Tanis interrupted, staring at Davis; Cody, and Yolei.

"So? Um? What's the bad news?" Yolei asked.

"The bad news is that there is a Digimon Empress running wild in the Digi-World, though she isn't allied yet with the Digimon Emperor." Tanya replied.

"You're kidding us! If the Digimon Emperor is doing all the havoc he's doing then how can we defeat him? Let alone another one like him?" Cody asked.

"Through clever strategies commander." Nercan replied.

Cody smiled, lowering his head.

"O.K. So we have another enemy. Big deal! We dealt with Datamon and Etemon at the same time. Two new villain enemies are no trouble." Tai brushed it aside.

"Oh, so you think that they aren't dangerous, eh?" Tanis asked, narrowing his eyes, approaching Tai slowly.

Tai huffed, "Since they're humans, it'll make them the whole lot easier."

"Well. Both the Digimon Emperor and the Digimon Empress have those D-3s that the 'junior' DigiDestined have. Somehow, I think T.K and Kari are going to join them with their own D-3s in the next few days. We saw the Digimon Empress' D-3, it had a blue handle like Davis' here, but the rest was black." Tanis explained, raising his tone slowly.

"We're sure about the Digimon Emperor sending in Digimon to our world, but the Digimon Empress is going to prove us right. She was kind enough to - here's the very bad news - tell us her plans. She's planning to send a new Digimon that none of us has seen before into our world, at the soccer match between Odaiba and Tamachi. She even said that she would be there with the Digimon Emperor, but not by his side." Tanya added.

"Oh no..." Izzy whispered, slowly.

"If the Digimon Empress does succeed in sending this new Digimon, then thousands might die." Davis realized.

"Hold on. Why should we trust anything any of you say?" T.K. asked, narrowing his eye approaching Tanis.

"Believe what you want or what you think. We know all of you are going to the match, so you'll all see it for yourselves that we were right." Tanis replied.

"Why would you three trust a villainous enemy? She could be tricking you three somehow by lying to you all." Izzy remarked.

"We were well aware of that Izzy. For starters, she didn't sound like she was fooling around. For apprentices, it is a rare thing yes, but one with telepathic abilities confirming that she wasn't lying knows that she isn't kidding. For masters, it is obvious the Digimon Empress has a bigger plot than just that, like allying herself with the Digimon Emperor since, after all, she was very attractive from what we saw of her, or plotting something even bigger like sending her own never before seen Digimon to this world to conquer it." Tanis responded.

"Somehow. My guts tell me to trust them." Tai decided.

"Me too." Izzy nodded.

"Do you all agree to have us as allies?" Nercan asked.

Tai looked at all the faces of the DigiDestined, noticing all of them agreeing, including Davis.

"We all do." He replied, turning to them.

"Consult with the other DigiDestined and I mean all of them. Tell them about us and ask their opinion if they'll accept us... or not." Tanis explained.

Tai nodded, "Sure thing."

"Now, if you'll excuse us. We have a match to catch." Tanis commented, hopping off leaving the lab.

Tanya and Nercan quickly followed him out.

* * *

"So are you going to explain what's going on to us?" Tanya asked, once the three left the school perimeter.

"Not here out in the public." Tanis replied.

"Where would be a 'suitable' place then?" Tanya asked, annoyed.

"What are you two talking about?" Nercan asked.

"Everything would be explained once we reach my home." Tanis replied.

"So are you planning to tell your parents about this?" Tanya asked.

"Parents and Debra, no. Debra is my older sister by three years. We'll have to sneak into my house." Tanis replied.

"They'd be worried about you since you 'disappeared' all of a sudden." Nercan commented.

"That's why we shouldn't get caught. I don't have time to explain every single detail to them." Tanis remarked.

"What?! You didn't even tell them about you being a digital agent?" Tanya asked, whispering.

"Did you?" Tanis replied.

Tanya sighed, "No. Nercan just found out yesterday. Nobody else from my family; relatives or friends know."

"The match would be in less than an hour." Nercan pointed out.

Tanis sighed, "So I guess we better skip my home and head straight for the stadium."

"But we don't even have tickets to enter!" Tanya complained.

"We'll have to sneak in then, in our animal forms." Tanis whispered.

"We'll have better timing, if we do it now out of sight." Nercan noted.

Tanis nodded, "Sure thing. In this alley."

In a nearby alley, Tanis; Tanya and Nercan got out their cards. They nodded to each other once the coast was clear.

"Heaven Slash! Heaven Soul!" Tanis yelled.

"Petal Slash! Petal Soul!" Tanya yelled.

"Facts Slash! Facts Soul!" Nercan yelled.

"Sewirimon!" The owl yelled.

"Flowmon!" The snow leopard yelled.

"Zotamon!" The wolf yelled.

Once their transformation was complete, Flowmon and Zotamon waited for Sewirimon to tell them the plan.

"First thing, try to avoid zoo catchers. If anyone notices us, they might call the zoo to come 'get' us. We'll use our animal calls once we get to the stadium. We'll watch from the roof. I'll fly up and using my wind force, I'll bring the two of you up." Sewirimon explained.

"Sounds good to me." Flowmon nodded her head.

"No problem on my side. We'll keep alert about the zoo." Zotamon agreed.

"Try to locate the Digimon Emperor and Digimon Empress once we all get to the roof that is if they got there." Sewirimon added, as a last note.

"We'll search." Flowmon and Zotamon replied in unison.

"O.K, let's head away!" Sewirimon yelled, flapping his wings, taking himself into the sky.

Though Sewirimon didn't leave the alley, leaving Flowmon and Zotamon wondering why. He just flapped his wings in the air above them in between the two buildings.

"I just thought of something. I would have no trouble flying through the air, but you two would in the city." He explained

"Yeah? So we can handle it." Flowmon remarked.

"It would be better to go be the roofs of buildings or their balconies. Use both of your forces if you both have to. I'll bring you up to a roof in a moment." Sewirimon afford, flapping his wings higher.

"Ownalis Cyclone!" He yelled, his head aimed at the sky.

With a sudden circular burst of green strong wind, Zotamon and Flowmon were flown up to the closest roof before Sewirimon dropped them off there.

"Let's head in a mad rush." Sewirimon joked, he winked his left eye.

With that, Flowmon and Zotamon rushed away in the direction of the stadium leaping from roof to roof or using the balcony sometimes while Sewirimon flew above them close.

* * *

Without facing any trouble, the three digital agents reached the stadium just before the match was supposed to start by five minutes. Sewirimon landed beside them while they stared at the wall of the stadium that was in front of them.

"We would have more trouble if we tried to enter through the front entrance." Sewirimon commented.

"We came to this part of the stadium because of your plan if you remember." Flowmon reminded.

"Yeah. I remember my plan well." Sewirimon nodded his head.

"Less than five minutes before the match starts." Zotamon pointed out.

Sewirimon grinned, "Nercan, stop pointing out or trying to explain or remind stuff to us. We would already know."

Zotamon shrugged, "Well, if I don't then I wouldn't have any lines in this story."

Sewirimon nodded, "True. Time to get busy."

He flapped his wings, flying up to the roof. He went and looked over the edge, seeing Zotamon and Flowmon looking back. He quickly stepped away frightened.

'For heaven's sake! I'm an owl! I shouldn't still be afraid of heights.' Sewirimon thought. "The sooner I bring them up the better. I wouldn't have to look down." He whispered.

He walked back to the edge. He took a quick glance at where Zotamon and Flowmon were so he wouldn't miss his aim.

"Ride on the cyclone again. Ownalis Cyclone!" Sewirimon yelled, aiming his head into the sky.

Like before, a sudden circular burst of green strong wind, forced Zotamon and Flowmon up into the air to where Sewirimon was, before Sewirimon dropped them, gently behind him. Sewirimon sighed.

"Thank god that's done with." He muttered, quickly moving away from the edge.

"Are you O.K. Tanis?" Flowmon asked, concerned.

"Yep. I'm fine." Sewirimon lied, smiling.

They approached the opposite side that overlooked the field where the match was to take place.

"So, aren't you going to fill us in about what you wanted to explain?" Flowmon asked, not turning her head.

"Sure thing. First to know is that when the Digimon Emperor said that there was three of us, he was wrong. There are four of us, the fourth one being highly classified and mythical so that it won't become true. However, we agents know otherwise. Now, as agents we have a few or dozen capabilities. First is that we can telepath with each other, but it needs to be trained and experienced, we can read minds of each other and talk with each other through our minds.

"As an advantage, we can read minds of other people, though we can control it to who we want to read or not to read." Sewirimon explained, watching the field.

"What are the others?" Zotamon asked.

Sewirimon smiled though he didn't turn his head.

"Second is that we can become invisible to sensors and to any other thing. We'll be able to see through walls and walk through them once we are invisible. Unfortunately, I don't have enough experience or training to become invisible. Third is that each one of us agents is unique from the other by having certain capabilities, which needs different amount of training and experience.

"For instance, I have command over the wind and highly secret element of ownalis; I can multiply myself more than once; I can fly and I can change form and shape. However, I need to be highly experienced and trained to fly and to change form and shape so I can't do them now.

"Now, Vanessa has command over fire and plant forces; she is excellent in repairing any tool or device; she can teleport herself away from us or she can teleport herself with us or only us without her; she can camouflage herself absolutely anywhere. Frank has command over the water and earth forces; he is excellent in healing any wound or injury no matter how extreme or fatal it is.

"With enough experience and training; he would even be able to revive creatures just after they die, saving them. He can breathe underwater without any trouble or equipment; without any training, he can fly or drive any vehicle.

"Now some advantages like flying and changing form and shape for me need to be highly trained and experienced in; multiplying myself and commanding the forces of wind and ownalis needs a slight bit of experience and training. Vanessa can repair any device and she has the command over fire and plant without any training almost; teleporting in anyway or camouflage for her needs to be nurtured, i.e., highly trained and highly experienced." Sewirimon stopped.

"I think we got the idea, right bro?" Flowmon asked.

"Yes. We'll need to know what each one of us can do though. Healing for me would be easy, but recovery would take time and effort to excellent it; I have easy command over the water and earth forces; breathing underwater won't be a problem for me and I can fly or drive any vehicle any time, anywhere." Zotamon replied, agreeing.

"But it seems that Zotamon has more capabilities that can be done quickly, than can be done after training and experience, we'll have more trouble with our capabilities than he would." Flowmon commented.

"But he can't be neglected or on the sidelines. His abilities are important to us since he is an agent like us." Sewirimon explained.

"I know." Flowmon sighed.

"I understand how you feel. I'm itching to fly and change form or shape and to become invisible." Sewirimon grinned, smiling.

"What about the fourth agent? What can he or she do? Do you know?" Zotamon asked.

"Yep. His or her abilities are rarely known and sometimes not even known. To most people, they might imagine the fourth agent controlling light and darkness forces, but having a capability like that the agent would need to be highly trained and experienced even more than our tough capabilities that we can't do, so the fourth agent doesn't have command over light and darkness forces.

"In order to be help to each other, the fourth agent would easily command the ice and electricity forces. With water force and electricity force combined, they are a force to reckon with. He or she would be able to create auras or manipulate them, but that needs to be nurtured. He or she can disappear amongst the shadows, which also needs high training and experience, but the capability is completely different from Vanessa's camouflage capability; he or she can easily tolerate extremely high temperatures or extremely low ones.

"Like us, he or she can telepath with us or read other people's mind, including him or her can become invisible, but that would need training and experience like us." Sewirimon finished.

"What about our other capabilities?" Flowmon asked.

"Well, they aren't capabilities exactly, but rather you could say they are more help to us as a group, than it is to one of us as an individual. Understood?" Sewirimon asked.

"Clearly for us." Zotamon replied.

"What are they?" Flowmon asked.

"Fourth, we can change into our Animal Souls or actually call them. Let me explain, changing into them is the easy part as you all know how and what your animal soul is. The calling part is summoning what the power rangers use as 'zords'. The animals are an exact replica of our forms, but much huger to be zords. Fifth, each agent has his or her own strong special powerful copedam like the DigiDestined. Sixth, since we have our own copedam, we have our own crests or charges." Sewirimon replied, explaining.

"Very intriguing. It's like being a super human." Zotamon commented.

"Our own personal capabilities do come with a catch though. We need to use them wisely and not just any time. Our powers are gifts from god since the forces are only controlled by him and he even has more control and command more than we'll ever get to. Same goes to the other advantages we have including the zord and animal changing stuff." Sewirimon added.

"In other words, not to be careless in using them." Flowmon explained.

"Exactly. Frank's command over water can be devastating through floods. Vanessa's command over fire can be devastating through forest fires or other stuff. My command over wind can be devastating through hurricanes or tornadoes. Frank's control over earth can be devastating through earthquakes." Sewirimon explained.

"What is the fourth agent's animal soul?" Zotamon asked.

"The animal soul of the fourth agent is widely disagreed between mythologists and scientists. Some say that his animal soul is the lion; others say it's the crocodile; still others say it's the eagle but only a few say its true animal soul. The panther." Sewirimon replied.

"So we'll have a lot of stuff to do." Flowmon pointed out.

"Hey! That's my line!" Zotamon protested.

"Doesn't matter. The game is starting. Try to locate the DigiDestined or the two that you know." Sewirimon remarked.

The three agents searched for the DigiDestined and the Digimon Emperor, including the Digimon Empress. In the first several moments, Odaiba scored the first goal of the match that the whole Odaiba fans jumped from the seats cheering. Through that, it was easier in locating the DigiDestined for the agents.

"Actually, we can do our capabilities, without turning into digital agents, but it would be harder. We'd have no weapons to defend ourselves with, without the special cards that we have." Sewirimon commented.

"Seems they're enjoying the game." Flowmon nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. The DigiDestined are, but the Tamachi fans are upset and why not?" Sewirimon asked.

"Maybe the Digimon Emperor and the Digimon Empress are Tamachi fans." Zotamon guessed.

"That's possible." Sewirimon agreed, nodding.

"Perhaps the Digimon Empress was tricking us masterfully. The Digimon isn't showing as the match is continuing on smoothly." Flowmon sighed.

Sewirimon shook his head, "It'll show before the match ends. I just know it."

Sudden screaming was heard as the agents turned around to check what was happening. They gasped, seeing the never before seen Digimon.

"I just knew it would show up." Sewirimon growled.

"But not on the field." Flowmon commented.

"Very funny." Sewirimon chuckled.

"Were those people from the zoo?" Zotamon asked.

"They could be. Thanks to the Digimon or we would have been caught, without knowing what hit us." Sewirimon sighed.

"Look, let's just deal with it. O.K.?" Flowmon asked.

"Sure thing. We'll battle here on the roof, so try to keep it on the roof so it won't affect the match down." Sewirimon replied.

"Aren't you going to give the signal to charge or strike?" Zotamon asked.

"What?! Well, why not?" Sewirimon asked, he gave out a loud hoot.

Collars were around Zotamon's and Flowmon's neck that were their changed cards. Flowmon's collar was pink, but the gem was blue sapphire. Zotamon's collar was black, but the gem was white pearl. Flowmon went for a high punch with her front right paw, but the Digimon caught her fist with his left hand, not even looking at her. With a mighty slash backwards by his left hand and a quick slash forward, he sent Flowmon flying backwards almost off of the roof.

She caught herself just in time by digging her claws into the ground.

"Star Twinkle!" Sewirimon yelled.

"Goal Blaster!" The Digimon yelled.

A lightning high speed ball, which had the same size as an original soccer ball, was launched from the Digimon's left hand blaster, successfully reflecting the star back at Sewirimon. However, the ball was as well reflected back into the blaster at high speed, making it explode, sending the Digimon flying to his right into the air, landing on his knees.

Sewirimon suffered even more, his own attack collided with him in the air, sending electric surges throughout his body, making him cry in agony. He returned back to his human self and fell to the ground.

"It's far stronger than I expected." Tanis muttered.

"We have to defeat it! We have to!" Flowmon growled, narrowing her eyes.

While Tanis slowly got back on his feet, the Digimon rushed at him, sending a swift turn kick to his stomach with such force that it sent Tanis flying pass the edge. Flowmon and Zotamon gasped, and Zotamon charged just as the Digimon went to the edge. With a mighty shove with his head, Zotamon pushed the Digimon into the air, over the edge, only though Zotamon went over the edge with it. Tanis used has command over the wind to give him a safe landing on the field.

He quickly stepped aside just as the soccer ball passed him. All attention was immediately turned to the sky where Digimon were saw falling along with Zotamon. Tanis knew he had to react quickly, though he knew it was tough to only just to save himself. With his remaining energy, Tanis landed the Digimon and Zotamon safely on the field. The players of both teams quickly rushed off of the field.

They along with the audience stayed, with Tanis collapsing from exhaustion while Zotamon and the Digimon just glared at each other. With a thunderous roar, Flowmon announced her presence, by leaping over the edge of the roof, landing gracefully on the field. Whispering of awe from the players and the audience were heard, Flowmon smiled, approaching the Digimon's back slowly.

"They need our help." Kari commented.

"Yeah but we don't have our Digimon." T.K whispered.

"Fred is already down." Izzy whispered.

"Tanya and Nercan might go down." Cody whispered.

Tai grinned. He threw up a soccer ball he had, catching it again with his right hand.

"You up for it Davis?" He asked, looking at Davis.

Davis gasped, "You're kidding man! That monster would take us down in seconds."

"Some leader you are." Kari muttered, turning her head away annoyed.

Davis sighed, sensing something. He turned his head upwards, noticing an old acquaintance of his from his past. He gasped once he recognized her.

'Streanna Corlanis?!' He thought, shocked.

She had a brown ponytail with green eyes Davis' age. She was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts; she was a few rows above him, but she was smiling while she was standing up. Davis quickly turned his attention back to the battle.

"Net Prison!" The Digimon yelled.

It released a goal net at Zotamon. Zotamon got trapped under the net just before black electric surges went through his body. He went unconscious, turning back into Nercan, with the net still over him, but with the surges stopped. The Digimon quickly jumped backwards as it flipped in midair just, Flowmon missing it. She quickly stopped herself, swiftly turning around. She was met by the Digimon's fist into her jaw, which sent her back close to Nercan, where she lost conscious.

"Net Prison!" The Digimon yelled.

It released another goal net at Flowmon. No black electric surges were initiated, but it held Flowmon in her place. Davis quickly nodded O.K. towards Tai, he leaped over the rails and landed on the field gracefully. Tai threw the ball down to him, Davis received it with his chest, pushing the ball into the air while he flipped in midair, doing a double kick backwards, successfully kicking it.

The famous Ken Ichiouji joined him with a ball of his own on the field, quickly kicking it powerfully with his right leg towards the Digimon. The Digimon grinned turning its attention towards the balls, easily catching them with his hands. He quickly closed them powerfully, bursting the balls open, out of air. His left launcher reformed, as his right launcher appeared for the first time. He aimed one launcher, his right, at Ken, while he aimed his left at Davis.

"Goal Blas..." The Digimon started.

"Stop!" A voice yelled.

The Digimon stopped his attack, turning to Tanis who was slowly getting back to his feet.

"My I have the honor of knowing you before I die?" He asked.

"Sure. Name's Ancient Socceramon, Mate, Sport Grasl. My athletic attacks are my thunder orb; goal blaster and net prison." The Digimon replied.

"Just finish them off! Don't hesitate!" A voice yelled, from the audience.

Everybody turned their attention to Streanna Corlanis, which made Davis gasp with shock, staring at her.

"She's correct. Hesitation is fatal in battles. That's what I learned. Heaven Slash! Para Sword!" Tanis yelled.

His card formed into his stunning Lirf sword, as he wielded it like a master.

'He's going to be tough since he's mate, which is mega level. No wonder he pounded me; Tanya and Nercan that easily. I have no energy left to turn into a digital agent or Sewirimon, but I have enough energy to do a last desperate counterattack. A grasl type Digimon is a virus type Digimon. It's either glory or death for me and the agents. I have to win for their sake and the others.' Tanis thought.

He slowly narrowed his eyes, holding his sword with both of his hands.

"It was fun pounding you and your friends, but this ends right here right now. Lights out agent. Goal Blasters!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

"The final showdown of this battle! I won't lose!" Tanis growled loudly, charging at the balls.

Everything went in slow-motion, everybody, including Tanis. Streanna grinned evilly from her place. The DigiDestined gasped, and Nercan and Flowmon slowly regained conscious. Tanis continued his charge, throwing his sword into the air, making the whole audience gasp, including Streanna, in surprise. Tanis stopped himself, bracing himself for the attack, holding his gloved hands opened in front of him, steadied.

His gloved glowed emerald, catching hold of the lightning balls that didn't even push him backwards an inch. With a silent powerful slash with both of his hands backwards to the sides, he destroyed the balls completely, making Ancient Socceramon gasp, with his eyes widened in shock. Slow-motion returned to normal motion.

"Did you lose a toy?" Tanis asked, smiling.

Ancient Socceramon growled, "Net Prison!"

Tanis' Lirf sword came down, Tanis caught it with his right gloved hand. Quickly energizing it with his ownalis force, he swiftly turned around once completely slashing through the net, vaporizing the attack, before it even touched him. Tanis dug his sword into the ground blade first, he gripped it tightly with both of his hands.

"This looks familiar. I know what he's going to do." Izzy whispered.

Tanis blurred for a moment, before three clones including his real self appeared after the blurring. Izzy snapped his fingers, guessing right. Each clone took his sword out, charging at Ancient Socceramon from different angles. Once they surrounded him, the clones aimed their sword at Ancient Socceramon, releasing emerald ownalis energy towards the Digimon. Once the combined energy collided with Ancient Socceramon, it vaporized him.

The clones combined back into one, and Tanis freed Flowmon and Nercan before they rushed off out of sight and out of the field.

_To be continued..._

NEXT ON SPARKS OF DIGITAL ANIMALS:

"If your clones were the ones fighting the Digimon then where were you?" Nercan asked.

'Guys! You two better hurry up! I'm having some audience here.' Tanya thought.

"First-Duck!" Tanya yelled.

"That would probably be the same answer he would give if he was asked about how he felt about you." Periral giggled.

"I'm Jihamon." The rabbit Digimon replied.

EPISODE 3: JIHAD OF JIHAMON: DIGITAL CAVE BASE

_Now hush my dear son. Go to sleep. I'll tell you another story of the agents tomorrow. Sleep tight my dear son. Legendary agent victory!_

* * *

**Ancient Socceramon:**

Standing at the same height of War Greymon, Ancient Socceramon's middle body section was white and black spotted like soccer balls. He was bald, while his head was circular with a basketball as the head, his eye color was yellow. Tube shaped fingers made from white ping pong balls were as his fingers and toes. Colorful muscular legs were like beach volleyballs. His arms were green grass with two launchers on the upper side of his lower arms on both of his arms. Ancient Socceramon stood for Ancient Soccer Monster. His weakness was his launchers, but his tube shaped fingers can easily replace his launchers, though his attacks would become slower.

His attacks are: _Thunder Orb_, Ancient Socceramon releases a colorful soccer ball from his launcher, energized with electricity. The attack goes through the opponent and electrocutes it. _Goal Blaster_, Ancient Socceramon releases a colorful soccer ball, from his launcher, packed with explosives. The attack collides with the opponent with an explosion. _Net Prison_, Ancient Socceramon uses both his launchers for this technique, releasing two parts of a goal net. In the middle, they come together, forming one whole net. When captured, if the opponent struggles it would be shock with electricity. It can way down huge codelimin and pin any codelimin down.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Sport Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Thunder Orb; Goal Blaster; Net Prison


	4. Jihad of Jihamon: Digital Cave Base

_Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals_

_Episode 3: "Jihad of Jihamon: Digital Cave Base"_

_Let me tell you a story. A story of legendary agent saviors. It all started with an imaginable project, ending in glorious victory over the enemies. Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! Power of Twinkle! Power of Flow! Power of Wink! Power of Surf! Power of Ripple! Bram! Bran! Bras! Nerdis Summon! Movab Summon! Spark! Breeze! Star! Tone! Wave! Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! A story of legendary agent saviors!_

**Previously on Sparks of Digital Animals: **Fred in his Sewirimon form easily located a cave ahead of them, after the three agents stopped to check a place for shelter. In the meanwhile, the Digimon Empress showed for the first time with her copedam, planning to ruin the agents stay in the Digi-World, which showed in the morning. Fred was in his human form again in a special uniform along with Frank and Vanessa.

Tuskmon appeared and Fred twinkled into Sewirimon, in which Sewirimon dealt with Tuskmon quickly. The Digimon Empress showed herself after Tuskmon's defeat by a comment and a whip to Sewirimon face, sending him to the ground. Vanessa in her form of Agent Flowbreeze slashed at the Digimon Empress, once she landed in front of the three agents. However, the Digimon Empress caught it with her whip, stopping Vanessa. She introduced herself, along with her copedam.

She explained her plan before leaving. The agents agreed on telling the DigiDestined on who they were and what was going on. The agents met Davis; Kari; Tai; Izzy; Sora; Cody; Yolei and T.K after school. They explained to them absolutely everything, before Fred excused himself and the agents away. Fred explained the abilities they had as agents once they were on the roof of a soccer field stadium in their 'nerdis' animal soul forms.

He also told them about the fourth ancient mythical agent. The new never before seen Digimon didn't appear until after some time during the match. Ancient Socceramon saved them from being captured by the zoo, before giving them a hard time in fighting against him. Streanna Corlanis, a girl Davis knew before he moved to Odaiba turned out to be the Digimon Empress. However, there is still doubtfulness and suspiciousness on Davis' side.

After a painful defeat, Fred took his last stand against the Digimon once there was no one else. Using his multiple cloning ability, Fred, along with his Lirf sword, defeated Ancient Socceramon successfully. He freed Frank and Vanessa from their nets, before running away with them out of sight. With a huge quest and journey ahead of them, the agents have a lot of stuff to do. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Tanis along with Flowmon and Nercan stopped in the hallway where they were out of sight. Tanis smiled and shockingly disappeared, but without the sword. Nercan gasped along with Flowmon.

"If none of the clones were Tanis then-What's going on here?" Nercan asked.

"The sword stayed, showing that it's the original." Flowmon commented.

"Correct. The sword is my original one." A voice confirmed.

Flowmon along with Nercan turned their heads back, seeing Tanis in his animal uniform, with his back to a wall behind them. He approached them. He picked his sword up and turned to Nercan and Flowmon, grinning.

"Seeing isn't also believing." Tanis commented.

"If your clones were the ones fighting the Digimon then where were you?" Nercan asked.

Tanis smiled, "Through my ability in taking different shapes and forms."

"But we thought that you need experience and training to get to that point." Flowmon reminded, confused.

"The two battles I had yesterday and the two today aren't enough you mean?" Tanis asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"We had two battles yesterday and two today, yeah. We remember. Does that mean that we can also do it our hard abilities?" Nercan asked.

"First. Let me correct myself and you. I had _three_ battles yesterday and two today. But you and Tanya had two yesterday and one today. I had five battles in all; you two had three in all. Second, Flowmon, you can return back to your human-self." Tanis replied, explaining.

"Oh yeah." Flowmon remembered.

Flowmon instantly returned back to Tanya.

"We better leave before the players or audience leave." Nercan remarked.

"We'll head towards my home. Let's go." Tanis yelled, rushing off.

Nercan glanced at Tanya, Tanya glanced at Nercan. Both rushed off following Tanis.

* * *

Tanis stopped and gasped, seeing smoke rise in the distance. He growled, quickly rushing off, followed by Tanya and Nercan, who also noticed the smoke. He charged through the entrance, but he quickly jumped back, coughing. Intense fire was at the entrance. A few moments later Nercan and Tanya arrived by his side. Not wasting any more time, Nercan along with Tanis formed a double strike combining wind and water at the fire, sizzling it off, at least at the entrance.

Tanis rushed in, followed by Nercan, Tanya stayed out to keep guard. Expertly, Tanis dodged through the flames or just jumped through them, passing them. Nercan did the same, keeping close to Tanis. Tanis burst through his sister's room, seeing that it wasn't harmed or damage. Tanis blinked surprised and stopped. Nercan burst in after him and was equally surprised. Tanis turned around forming a wind and ownalis barrier at the entrance of the room, securing it for the moment.

"Debra!" He yelled.

"Fred!" A voice replied.

"The closet." Nercan remarked.

Tanis rushed over to his sister's closet. He quickly opened it, revealing Debra shivering in her clothes crying. Right away, Tanis knelt down. He held her close, hugging her.

'Guys! You two better hurry up! I'm having some audience here.' Tanya thought.

Tanis looked at Nercan, Nercan looked back at Tanis. Tanis looked at the barrier.

"We'll have to find another way out." He noted.

"Luckily the window isn't shielded." Nercan commented, noticing.

Debra giggled through her sobs, "Good thing I stubbornly refused for it."

"Was this why?" Tanis asked.

"No. The reason was totally different." Debra replied.

"Where are mom and dad?" Tanis asked.

Debra sobbed once, "They told me to come to my room while I left them to face the intruder."

"Intruder?" Tanis asked, his eyes widening.

Nercan used his command over earth to vibrate the glass of the window. After a few seconds, the glass shattered. Nercan jumped over to the other side, Tanis, holding Debra, went over to it.

"You go first." Tanis urged.

"O.K." Debra replied, jumping over.

"Here I come." Tanis announced, jumping over.

Debra and Nercan had already moved aside.

'Tanya, meet us at the eastern side of my house. It's shielded by the trees.' Tanis thought.

'Sure thing.' Tanya thought.

"We'll wait here for Tanya." Tanis decided.

Nercan nodded. A few short moments later, Tanya appeared.

"Where to now?" Nercan asked.

"First-Duck!" Tanya yelled.

As quick as a flash, Tanis; Tanya; Nercan and Debra all ducked, just as the fire burst through the broken window above them.

"That's strange. I shielded the door well with my forces." Tanis commented, confused.

"There is no other place, but the school." Nercan replied, folding his arms in front of him on the ground, lying down.

"Which school?" Debra asked, staring at Tanis.

"The one that I go to." Tanis replied.

"Oh." Debra nodded.

"We can't!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Why?" Tanis asked, whispering.

"Because whoever attacked your house might attack the school, while we're in it." Tanya replied, whispering.

"So the intruder might still be around here in the area." Tanis wondered, thoughtfully.

Debra sighed, "Fred, mom and dad went to the soccer stadium to watch the match between Odaiba and Tamachi."

Tanis gasped, turning to Debra. Debra continued.

"I was watching it on TV when I heard the door open slowly. I quickly shut off the T.V. and hurried to my room without the intruder noticing me. I took a quick glance at him from his back. I silently shut my door and went into the closet." She explained

Tanis sighed, "Good thing mom and dad aren't dead at least."

"Maybe my room is safe then." He added.

"I remember the door opened to your room. It must have been damaged." Debra replied, shaking her head.

Tanis shook his head, "You don't know Debra. My room is somehow special."

Debra chuckled.

"How are we going to enter it anyway?" Nercan asked.

"Yeah. It might be shielded with the metal bars." Tanya agreed, nodding.

Tanis giggled, "There's a card up my sleeve that I didn't use yet."

"Where is your room located then?" Tanya asked.

"One room down Debra's to the south." Tanis replied.

He crawled away from under the window before he stood on his legs.

"Well. We're right behind you." Nercan commented, getting up following him.

Debra along with Tanya got up, standing side by side, following was Nercan from behind. Once Tanis reached his window, he peeked in from the side with only his head. He gasped once he saw people in there.

"They're just making things harder on us! A burst wind might distract them." Tanis grinned.

As quick as a flash, Tanis swiftly faced his window, which was shielded, he made wind come into the room from inside the house. Hot wind. The people inspecting the room rushed out, to check where the wind was coming from. Tanis changed his shape into a robin, entering his room without any trouble, since the people left the window open. Once he was in his room, he changed back to his human form while Tanya; Nercan and Debra watched from outside.

Tanis quickly formed an ownalis barrier between the open door and the rest of the house.

He hurriedly shut the door locking it, since he left the key in the lock from the inside. He headed back towards the window, Tanya held onto the bars with both of her hands. Tanis held onto two others with his hands from the inside. Nercan slowly pushed Debra back and backed away as well. Tanya and Tanis nodded at each other, their gloves glowed. Tanis' green with ownalis; Tanya's was red with fire.

Slowly, the metal bars melted, until they fell to the ground outside silently. Tanya and Tanis let go. Tanya climbed over into Tanis' room. She hopped to the floor, while Nercan and Debra climbed over. Tanis approached his desk, noticing some headbands. Tanya used her command over nature to seal the window with leaves, while Nercan used his command over earth to enforce the barrier more with rock and soil.

Tanis picked up five headbands, which confused him. His was known; white with a green emerald. Tanya's was pink with a blue sapphire. Nercan's was black with a white pearl. A fourth one was yellow with a red ruby. The fifth one was black with a green emerald. Tanya; Nercan and Debra approached him, he handed Tanya and Nercan their headbands. Tanis took off his hood and put on his headband, he put the fourth one on his right wrist.

"Do you like black?" Tanis asked.

Tanya and Nercan kept their hoods off as well. They had put on their headbands.

"Yeah. It's my first favorite color, green is my second." Debra replied.

"Then this must be yours." Tanis nodded, handing over the fifth headband to Debra.

Debra took it and put it on her head.

"What about the one that's on your wrist?" Tanya asked.

"I'll give it over to the fifth agent once he or she shows up." Tanis replied.

Just then, a green-white device appeared in Tanis' right hand; a purple-pink device appeared in Tanya's hand; a black-blue device appeared in Nercan's hand while a black-green device appeared in Debra's hand.

"What are these?" Tanis asked, wondering.

As a reply, each card went into an open slot in the device, activating it, showing the device's name.

"Heaven S-Modifier?" Tanis asked, blinking.

In a flash, Debra's clothes changed to a black eagle cape like Tanis', with a black shirt with the eagle animal soul in green carved in the center front; green eagles gloves appeared on her hands; a white belt was around her waist as she was wearing black sports pants; her shoes were white eagle feathers; her life crest was on her shoulders in green, small on her shoulders. She took off her black hood once the transformation was finished.

Debra's card was already in her S-Modifier. Tanis buckled the back of his S-Modifier on his belt's right, the other four agents did the same.

"Well. So Debra, you apparently are an agent like us. Strange, it was never mentioned anywhere about a fifth one and why." Tanis shrugged.

"I'll explain what you explained to her earlier. First though, Debra? What do you want your nickname to be? Both first and last." Tanya asked.

"Well. I like the name Periral Ripplewave, that's what I'll be." Debra replied.

"No explanations now Tanya. We'll need to head to the Digi-World first to establish ourselves there. The cave, which we spent the night close by or in, would be suitable. My room here would be our base here in the human world." Tanis explained.

"Sure thing captain." Tanya and Nercan nodded in unison, saluting.

Tanis chuckled. He headed towards his laptop to his right side on the desk close to the wall. He quickly activated it and activated the Digi-Port.

"Tanis reporting, allow the digital agents access." He announced.

In a flash of light, the four agents were teleported back to the Digi-World.

* * *

A green ownalis portal gate opened up in the Digi-World, close by the cave, where the three digital agents spent the night before. Tanis; Tanya; Nercan and Periral all landed on their knees in ease. They glanced around themselves at the surrounding.

"Tanis? Just how did you do that?" Tanya asked.

"Do what?" Tanis asked, blinking.

"There is no TV set in this location, yet we're here through a portal gate." Nercan replied, explaining.

"Look! I don't know nothing to how we got here or to the location." Tanis commented, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Well. We don't have to walk here anyway." Tanya sighed, looking at the cave entrance.

"Nercan, we'll go fetch some wood, the girls can handle the cave." Tanis remarked.

"I'm right behind you." Nercan replied, following Tanis out of sight into the forest near by.

Periral just rolled her eyes, Tanya just sighed. The two of them went into the cave.

* * *

"So... Tanis, what do you think of my sister?" Nercan asked, the two walking through the forest.

Tanis stopped along with Nercan. Tanis shrugged.

"She's O.K." He replied, continuing on walking.

Nercan quickly caught up, "Seriously Fred."

Tanis sighed, he stopped.

"I knew that sooner or later you would ask me such a thing. Especially when she won't be with us or in the same place as we are." He commented.

"Because I don't want her to hear." Nercan remarked.

"Why not?" Tanis asked, glaring at Nercan.

Nercan winced, "Because it's only been three months since she got over with her first relationship."

Tanis blinked, "First relationship?"

Nercan nodded, "Yep. She was the one to break it up."

Tanis sighed, "It's too early to tell."

"Just be careful from my sister. From what I've noticed, she's an excellent manipulator and traitor. A clever smart one at it too." Nercan commented.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tanis gasped, staring at Nercan.

Nercan shook his head, "No I'm not. I think she wants to 'play' with you next before she dumps you."

Tanis grinned, "We'll see who'll dump the other first."

"Or maybe she's just staying with us because she has no other choice and she's like us." Nercan added.

"Well. I would think by now that she would be telling Debra everything." Tanis sighed.

"That won't effect anything." Nercan commented.

"Unless she lies about some details that never happened. Like her finishing up Ancient Socceramon and her succeeding in beating the Digimon Empress the first time." Tanis giggled.

"Considering what she did in the past, it is possible." Nercan agreed.

"Who was she going out with?" Tanis asked.

"A boy both her and your age named Denis Feranin." Nercan replied.

"Denis? He was with me in the U.S., since he studied with me in the same class for a few years!" Tanis exclaimed.

"Well. It seems that he's here in Odaiba now. Maybe after you were transferred here, he came after you." Nercan suggested.

"Possible. Vanessa and I have known each other much longer than she has known Denis, but not longer than I and Denis knew one another." Tanis explained.

"So you're in a pretty good condition with both of them I would say." Nercan commented.

Tanis narrowed one of his eyebrows. He stared at Nercan.

"That's if she has the intention to 'play' with me or not." He replied.

"We better get on with our work and return to the cave before it gets dark. What are we going to name it anyway since it's going to be our house?" Nercan asked.

Tanis shrugged, "Such a thing we have to consult each other, with the four of us around and agreeing on the title."

Nercan sighed, "I guess so."

Just then, Halsemon flew over them in the sky heading away from them in front. Without another word, Tanis along with Nercan began to gather up the wood and branches needed for a fire.

* * *

"I never thought that you two would have such adventures. I thought that Fred was a normal kid like anyone else." Periral commented, once Tanya was finished with her story and explanation.

"Well. His name is Tanis now and you better get used to it and respect it. He's our captain leader as you know." Tanya commented.

"Where are those two anyway? They should have been back by now." Periral complained.

"Oh, you know boys. They distract themselves by talking to each other, letting their time waste." Tanya giggled.

"Fred-I mean Tanis isn't that kind." Periral argued, flashes of Tanis sleeping on the first day of school flashed in her mind.

Tanya laughed, "You sure? I mean, there must have been signs that showed that he is like any other boy before our whole life changed."

"Actually there was. The first day of school, he didn't get up early. I had to wake him up. What do you think of my younger brother?" Periral suddenly asked.

Tanya blinked. She was caught by surprise.

"I mean since both of you are close to the same age." Periral added.

"We are the same age, but Tanis is a few months older than me." Tanya replied.

Periral raised her right eyebrow. She turned to Tanya.

"How did you know that? Did he tell you?" She asked.

Tanya blushed deeply, she turned her head away.

"He did. So? It doesn't mean anything." She replied.

"Are you sure? I've noticed the way he was around you in the short time that I've joined the three of you, even though he tried, but failed, to act naturally." Periral urged.

"He's just nice and cool to hang around with. He's O.K. in my opinion." Tanya shrugged.

"That would probably be the same answer he would give, if he was asked about how he felt about you." Periral giggled.

"In some ways, he is different from other boys, but in other ways, he's the same. The different ways attract me more to him." Tanya admitted, blushing while she smiled.

"No wonder. If he wasn't my brother, I would've probably had a crush on him also." Periral commented.

Tanya blinked, she stared at Periral.

"Luckily you aren't." She commented, plainly.

Periral giggled, "Yeah. I won't want to fall in love with him anyway."

"Well, well, so here are the two female agents of the digital agents! Where are the other two?" A voice asked.

Both Tanya and Periral jumped, turning to the entrance and seeing a short new Digimon.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked, grabbing hold of her S-Modifier while Periral did the same.

"Glad that you asked. First, I won't touch those S-Modifiers of yours. Neither of you definitely want them taken away from you for sure. Now, hands off!" The Digimon ordered, yelling.

Startled, Tanya and Periral let go of their S-Modifiers.

"That's better. I'm Tromon, Juvenile, Dragon Grasl. My agile attacks are dragon storm; death dragon and stun dragon." The Digimon introduced himself.

"The Digimon Empress sent you, didn't she?" Periral asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Who hired me; created or sent me is none of your business! My duty is to take all of you down, before any of you become a serious dangerous threat to my employer. Now, prepare to die." Tromon replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Not with us around." A voice yelled.

Tromon turned around to face a panting Tanis and Nercan. With a swift move, Tanis along with Nercan grabbed their S-Modifier, before posing in their special positions that is described in the prelude.

"Twinkle Bram!" Tanis yelled out, his S-Modifier glowed green along with his headband.

"Surf Bram!" Nercan yelled out, his S-Modifier glowed blue along with his headband.

* * *

_The chosen five. The captain of the group, arise Twinklespark. Second in command, arise Flowbreeze. Scout, arise Winkstar. Protector and defender, arise Ripplewave. Captain's Advisor, arise Surftone. The chosen five._

With the blue sky as the background with wind blowing by, a central front tunnel spiraled open in the middle releasing the crest of heaven. An owl passed by in front of the crest that was spinning around while the owl passed quickly from left to right flapping its wings. In a blurry motion, Tanis appeared in front of the crest just as spiraling wind from behind him and from his front surrounded him. The two wind fronts combined, with wind spiraling from the left to the right, continuously blowing, completely covering Tanis from top to bottom. Tanis moved his hands in a circular motion along with his S-Modifier.

"Spark! Nerdis Summon!" He yelled out, a bright emerald glow from his headband completely covered him.

The wind became fiercer, slowly changing to glowing, spiraling ownalis from top to bottom. Tanis yelled out, his clothes ripped off except for his shorts. He became transparent, kneeling himself down, before he actually shrunk to a certain height. The hoot of the owl was heard just before Tanis' transparent face appeared, changing immediately to that of an owl, with his headband still around his forehead.

Tanis spread out his transparent arms, they flashed turning into owl's wings. Green ownalis energy waved down Tanis' transparent chest; stomach and legs, turning them into an owl's. The wind twister blew stronger for a moment, stopping, it faded away, showing Sewirimon spinning around. A new addition was added. Sewirimon's crest of heaven was carved in green on the back centers of his wings. Sewirimon's eyes flashed green, flapping his wings once backwards landing on a ascending white cloud.

Sewirimon moved his wings in front of him straight, folding them back as the finishing phase. Green ownalis energy formed slowly above making out his name from both left and right in the center connecting in together.

"Sewirimon!" Sewirimon yelled out, announcing his arrival.

* * *

_The chosen five. The captain of the group, arise Twinklespark. Second in command, arise Flowbreeze. Scout, arise Winkstar. Protector and defender, arise Ripplewave. Captain's Advisor, arise Surftone. The chosen five._

With an underwater scene with diving marine animals as the background, a bottom deep tunnel waved open at the bottom, releasing the crest of facts, zigzagging upwards. A transparent figure of a wolf leaped through the crest, passing it, fading away. Swimming upwards, Nercan appeared below the crest, the water pushed him up at high speed, passing the spinning upward crest. Nercan adjusted himself into his pose, holding his S-Modifier.

"Tone! Nerdis Summon!" He yelled out, flipping his S-Modifier over, the water pushed through him completely covering him.

In the twisting water, Nercan knelt on all four yelling, his clothes ripped off of him completely, hastily becoming transparent. The howl of the wolf was heard just before Nercan's transparent face appeared, changing immediately to that of a wolf, with his collar around his neck instead of his headband. Nercan's back legs adjusted to that of a wolf's, water splashed around both pairs of his legs transferring them to a wolf's. A wave of water went over Nercan's body, completing the transformation. Last but not least, the crest of facts appeared on his front legs in the front, carved in blue.

Zotamon was pushed upwards out of the water, a wave overwhelmed him. He stood up straight, standing on it just as the wave stopped moving, unchanging. Above him his name waved by in water, appearing above him.

"Zotamon!" Zotamon howled, raising his snout upwards as the finishing phase.

* * *

Zotamon along with Sewirimon appeared in Nercan's and Tanis' place. With a roar of rage, Tromon charged out at them, leaving Tanya and Periral alone. The two female agents glanced at each other. They grabbed their S-Modifiers, posing into their positions.

"Flow Bram!" Tanya yelled out, her S-Modifier glowed pink along with her headband.

"Ripple Bram!" Periral yelled out, her S-Modifier glowed black along with her headband.

* * *

_The chosen five. The captain of the group, arise Twinklespark. Second in command, arise Flowbreeze. Scout, arise Winkstar. Protector and defender, arise Ripplewave. Captain's Advisor, arise Surftone. The chosen five._

With the forest as a background, leaves twirled around as a fire sparked to the right starting a forest fire. A tunnel to the right flared open, releasing the crest of petal. A transparent figure of a snow leopard appeared at the right roaring so loud that the fire intenseness went down. In a pink circular explosion in the air, Tanya appeared out of the smoke in her posed position.

"Breeze! Nerdis Summon!" She yelled, slashing her arm that was carrying the S-Modifier to the right.

Tanya breezed, turning into a raging fire, kneeling down. Her back legs adjusted to those of snow leopards, leaves completely covered her flamed face. The leaves were burned away, a renewed head of a female snow leopard, burst through the flame. Leaves covered her legs completely for a few moments, before they were blown away, revealing the legs of a female snow leopard. Leaves tangled around her chest and stomach, forming a tail in the back completely, before the leaves were burned to ashes. Her tail swished, she jumped around while her name appeared in pink behind her.

"Flowmon!" Flowmon roared.

* * *

_The chosen five. The captain of the group, arise Twinklespark. Second in command, arise Flowbreeze. Scout, arise Winkstar. Protector and defender, arise Ripplewave. Captain's Advisor, arise Surftone. The chosen five._

With a pitch dark night with the moon shining as the only light, a tunnel lighted on from the left sending out the crest of life to the right. A transparent figure of an eagle soared down from a cliff on the right. The transparent eagle collided with the crest under the moon making an explosion that turned the dark night into a bright day. Periral appeared in her posed position on the cliff to the right.

"Wave! Nerdis Summon!" Periral yelled out, dropping the S-Modifier from her hand, before she jumped down, soaring down above her S-Modifier.

Her S-Modifier glowed, she glowed green turning to transparent, still glowing green. The green glow on her faced turned to black as an eagle's face burst through it. Her transparent green glowing arms turned to black, eagle's wings burst through the blackness. She flapped her wings once turning the green glow on her body to black. She flapped them again for the feathered body of an eagle to appear. She quickly soared up hard, turning the green glow on her feet to black, before her eagle feet clawed through it. In a flash of black light her name appeared above her, as she landed back on the cliff.

"Requiemmon!" She announced, raising her beaked head into the sky with her wings spread out straight as a finishing phase.

* * *

Tromon stopped, turning his head around to see the arrival of the known Flowmon, but the new Requiemmon. He gasped, wincing at the same time. He growled and turned around completely, charging at them. With a hoot, Sewirimon flapped his wings. He zoomed at Tromon, with Zotamon galloped behind him. Requiemmon followed her brother's lead, by flapping her wings into the air once, zooming straight at Tromon.

"Oh great." Tromon muttered, noticing the trap.

He quickly flipped into the air. Sewirimon and Requiemmon barely missed colliding with each other; flying backwards sharply. Requiemmon was a complete black female eagle with a green beak; tail and tips of the wing, her eyes were brown. Flowmon's headband was a collar around her neck, while Requiemmon's headband was a headband around her forehead.

"Breeze Flame!" Flowmon yelled.

"Diamond Flood!" Zotamon yelled.

"Dragon Storm!" Tromon roared.

The location went pitch black just as four transparent dragon figures flew, one of each, at each of the agents. The dragon heading towards Flowmon broke through her fire attack, colliding through her, making her cry in agony, turning her back into human and collapsing. The dragon heading towards Zotamon broke through his water attack, colliding through him, making him cry in agony, turning him back into human and collapsing.

"Twinkle Shower!" Sewirimon yelled

The attack just went through the dragon, not fazing it. Sewirimon gasped. He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"The dragon is a spirit. My attacks can't harm a spirit." He sighed.

The dragon collided through Sewirimon, making him gasp. He was knocked out of the sky unconscious, turning back to human. Requiemmon flew away, trying to escape the dragon, but the dragon flew faster than her, eventually colliding through her, knocking her out of the sky, immediately making her unconscious. She turned back to human once she hit the ground. The location went back to normal with Tanya unconscious on her stomach on the same spot in the cave.

Periral was just at the entrance of the cave on her stomach. Tanis was a few yards away on his back, Nercan was in front of him on his stomach. Tromon grinned evilly.

"Deal with us now you sickmon!" A rabbit Digimon emerged from the trees.

"We'll show you how soul-warriors fight!" A winged Digimon flew into the air in front of Tromon.

"Oh geez. Which one of you goes to whom?" Tromon asked the double Digimon.

"My agent partner is Tanis." The rabbit Digimon replied, pointing at Tanis.

"Mine's Periral." The winged Digimon replied, nodding towards Periral.

"Why didn't the two of you join the battle when you both first came?" Tromon asked, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"We just got here once you did your coward attack sickmon!" The rabbit growled, clenching his fists.

"Sickmon eh? That's twice carrot eater! You are finished! But who are you both?" Tromon asked, scratching his head.

"Name's Ranbimon." The winged Digimon replied.

"I'm Jihamon." The rabbit Digimon replied.

"Thanks for the knowledge twerps! Death Dragon!" Tromon yelled.

A dark red spirit dragon exploded out of Tromon's clenched fists, heading toward Jihamon. Jihamon grinned.

"Branch Summon!" He yelled.

Green branches emerged below the dark red dragon, quickly trapping him on the ground. Tromon gasped.

"My branch summon attack is also spiritual, so it can harm and damage any other spirit attack." Jihamon explained.

"Leaf Missile!" He yelled.

A green leafed spiral missile was launched from Jihamon's thrashed clenched left hand, towards the spirit dragon. The missile collided with the dragon, vaporizing it. Tromon gasped again, stepping back. Ranbimon quickly delivered a swift round kick into Tromon's right cheek, knocking him back first into the cave wall near the entrance outside.

"Finish him off Jihad!" Ranbimon commented.

"Right to it. Vine Detonate!" Jihamon yelled.

Vines clenched onto Tromon, strangling him and trapping him.

"No." Tromon gasped.

Without warning, Tromon vaporized in a small explosion.

"What about our partners?" Ranbimon asked, staring at the unconscious Periral.

"We'll go get the DigiDestined to bring them into the cave, before they leave for the day. Let's go before we miss them! We'll stay with the agents once we return." Jihamon replied, flapping his ears, flying off.

Ranbimon sighed. She flapped her rainbow colored wings, flying off into the horizon.

_To be continued..._

NEXT ON SPARKS OF DIGITAL ANIMALS:

"Agent Surftone." Nercan replied.

"Denis' father I think was dead when I and he were best friends." Tanis commented.

"So it could be possible that he became a digital agent before us." Periral suggested.

"Kari Kamiya carried you Nercan." Jihamon replied.

"Hey! Easy on her." Periral commented.

EPISODE 4: HOOT OF THE OWL

_Now hush my dear son. Go to sleep. I'll tell you another story of the agents tomorrow. Sleep tight my dear son. Legendary agent victory!_

* * *

**Tromon:**

Standing at the same height of Veemon, Tromon was one of Veemon's evil cousins. His skin color was black, while his belly was green. A capitol T was on his forehead in pink, with three horns in black on it. His eyes were glowing yellow, as one scar in green was on his left eyes, while a white one was on his right eye. Tromon stood for trouble monster.

His attacks are: _Dragon Storm_, the capitol T on his head glows and Tromon moans loudly. He summons up to seven spiritual yellow dragons and releases them towards his opponents. _Death Dragon_, Tromon combines his Dragon Storm technique into one huge dragon spirit and releases it towards his opponent with all his energy. If strong enough, the technique would delete the opponent, if not countered but an equal technique or stronger one. _Stun Dragon_, with some of his dragon spirits up, one turns to purple and goes through the opponent, stunning it for a good time.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Dragon Grasl Sewiril Lancer; Spenianmon; Rainbow Codelimin

Attacks: Dragon Storm; Death Dragon; Stun Dragon

**Requiemmon:**

A body of a female eagle, completely black in color with a green beak; green tail and tips of the wings green too. Her eyes were brown. Requiemmon's headband was a headband around her forehead. Like Sewirimon, Requiemmon's code of life was outlined on the back center of her wings. Her headband was black with a green emerald at the center.

Rank: Domestic Soul

Attribute: Animal Spirit Sailor; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Yami Twirl; Death Rage; Chaos Lightning

**Ranbimon:**

Ranbimon was short for Rainbow Monster. Ranbimon was Lucemon's height with five pairs of wings: each pair of different color of the rainbow colors. The wings were leathered and feathered. Ranbimon had furred white arms; hands; feet and legs. Her legs were padded. Three brown bangs were slightly on her forehead, her hair was short; smooth and brown. Her eyes were dark brown. Pink breastplates were over Ranbimon's small breasts. A scripture of an eagle was on her forehead in blue. She was a Mythical Eagle type in the Juvenile Level. Her attribute is flying. Her Star Hyper was 135. She was sweethearts with Zonemon.

Her attacks are: _Rainbow Stars_, Ranbimon's wings glow, each wing glowing its own color. Ranbimon flips her wings backwards once she feels that energy gathering is over and flips the wings sharply forward releasing stars like the ones Pegasusmon does in his attack Star Shower but the stars are colored like the wings of rainbows. The stars are stayed separate as they hit their target sharply. _Rainbow Dissolve_, Ranbimon withers her wings as dust of different random colors is released from it towards the opponent. The attack can vaporize or dissolve any Codelimin, no matter how strong it is or how high it is.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Rainbow Stars; Rainbow Dissolve

**Jihamon:**

For the male version, Jihamon looked like Terriermon but his eyes were sparkling emerald, while his body was colored dark green, with light green stars around his body. Five dark green colored small horns were on Jihamon's head. He was the same height as Terriermon, while his ears were the same length as Terriermon's. Jihamon stands for jihad monster. That's the male version.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior; Spenianmon; Genesis Copedam

Attacks: Vine Detonate; Branch Summon; Root Quake; Leaf Missile


	5. Hoot of the Owl

_Agents of the Digital World: Sparks of Digital Animals_

_Episode 4: "Hoot of the Owl"_

_Let me tell you a story. A story of legendary agent saviors. It all started with an imaginable project, ending in glorious victory over the enemies. Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! Power of Twinkle! Power of Flow! Power of Wink! Power of Surf! Power of Ripple! Bram! Bran! Bras! Nerdis Summon! Movab Summon! Spark! Breeze! Star! Tone! Wave! Arise quadruple chosen of the legends! A story of legendary agent saviors!_

**Previously on Sparks of Digital Animals:** It turned out that Fred tricked everyone, including his own mates, by showing that none of them were his clones. Fred reappeared behind them. The three left the stadium in a hurry. Fred stopped once he saw smoke in the distance, suspecting it to be his home. With help of Frank's command over water, Fred along with Frank rushed through the flaming house until they reached Debra's room, finding her room secure and undamaged.

Fred secured the door with a force field of ownalis and wind while they both found Debra in the closet. The three left the room, once Vanessa warned Fred about people approaching. Vanessa rejoined them just in time for her to warn them to duck. Debra's room exploded above them as flames burst through the broken window. Through some tactics, Fred returned to his room, he diverted the people in his room away cleverly.

After he locked the door and secured it with a wind and ownalis force field, he along with Debra using their command over ownalis and fire, melted the bars of Fred's barred window, not all of the bars. Just enough for all of them to enter, one by one. The headbands appeared along with the S-Modifiers, minus the agent's S-Modifier of who commanded over the ice and electricity forces.

At that time it was discovered that Debra was part of the trio of the digital agents, confusing Fred since there were five headbands and not four. Anyway, Fred used his laptop to teleport the four to the Digi-world at the exact same location they spent through the night the day before. Fred and Frank walked off looking for branches and wood in the forest, Frank started a conversation about his older sister.

Fred only replied that it was too early to tell. It was mentioned by Frank about Denis; Fred's ex-best friend. Back at the cave, Debra was talking with Vanessa about the same thing. However, Vanessa admitted that she liked Fred. Tromon suddenly appeared but even with Debra as part of a group, the four digital agents were defeated. It took the spirit companions of Fred, Jihamon and Debra, Ranbimon to defeat Tromon.

The spirit companions rushed off to get the DigiDestined before it was too late. Is Tromon really dead or is it a trick from the Digimon Empress? Are the digital agents just unconscious or really dead, defeated? On with the conclusion.

* * *

_"Finish Laser!" A mechanical creature roared._

_The laser collided with Sewirimon, sending him back into a tree unconscious, knowing that he had failed the digital agents once again._

* * *

"No!" Tanis whispered, sitting up.

He blinked, finding himself in the cave. He looked around him, seeing Nercan next to him. Vanessa and Debra were on the side next to each other asleep.

"What happened?" Tanis asked, whispering.

* * *

_"Dragon Storm!" Tromon roared._

_The location went pitch black just as four transparent dragon figures flew, one of each, at each of the agents. The dragon heading towards Flowmon broke through her fire attack, colliding through her, making her cry in agony, turning her back into human and collapsing. The dragon heading towards Zotamon broke through his water attack, colliding through him, making him cry in agony, turning him back into human and collapsing._

_"Twinkle Shower!" Sewirimon yelled._

_The attack just went through the dragon, not fazing it. Sewirimon gasped. He growled, narrowing his eyes._

_"The dragon is a spirit. My attacks can't harm a spirit." He sighed._

_The dragon collided through Sewirimon, making him gasp. He was knocked out of the sky unconscious, turning back to human._

* * *

'That's the last thing I remembered before I lost conscious. Did Tromon kill us or were we saved?' Tanis thought.

"Finally, after two days you awoke Tanis buddy." A rabbit Digimon walked into the cave.

"Yeaks!" Tanis yelled, jumping to his feet, steadied in his fighting position.

The rabbit Digimon blinked surprised. However, Tanis' alert woke up the other three agents. Periral and Tanya screamed and rushed over to Tanis, where Nercan was beside him. A winged Digimon poked its head into the entrance.

"Hey Debra! You are awake finally!" It exclaimed, starting to rush over.

"Hold it Rainbow. They're afraid of us." The rabbit Digimon commented, stopping the winged Digimon.

The winged Digimon stopped. It turned back to glance at the rabbit, it stared at the four startled digital agents.

"Bah! They're just spooked. Hey Debra! I'm Ranbimon and I'm your copedam soul-warrior." The winged Digimon greeted, extending its arm.

Tanis blinked, "Jihamon?"

Jihamon sighed, "Well, you remember me at least."

"Ha?" Periral asked.

"Debra, remember the Digimon we drew to ourselves and only told each other details about 3 years ago?" Tanis asked, turning to Periral.

Periral blinked. She stared at Ranbimon.

"She looks like a better detailed Digimon than I drew though." She protested.

"So what? She's your copedam! You detailed her the way she is, but you weren't able to draw her to the exact details you thought of." Tanis commented.

Periral's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Ranbimon?"

Ranbimon smiled, still with her arm extended. Periral rushed over and hugged her tight. Jihamon slapped his head. Tanis grinned.

'Including the same personality I made for him. Cool!' He thought.

"Brrr!" Jihamon growled.

Tanis winced, "You heard my thoughts?"

"Of course! I'm your copedam." Jihamon replied.

"What about ours?" Nercan whined.

"Well, I know that mine is also a Jihamon, a female one though, but I don't know about yours." Tanya replied.

"From the strong copedam I thought and actually drew expertly are either Shomon or Zonemon." Tanis replied.

"What agent are you, the surname?" Jihamon asked.

"Agent Surftone." Nercan replied.

"His is Shomon." Jihamon commented.

"So that leaves Zonemon for the fifth that we don't know." Tanis sighed.

"The fifth agent is Denis Feranin." Ranbimon replied, smiling after being released from Periral's hold.

"What?" Tanya and Tanis asked in unison.

"His father, Mr. Feranin, Stewart Feranin told his son Denis about the whole thing." Jihamon replied.

"Denis' father I think was dead when I and he were best friends." Tanis commented.

"You knew Denis? Since when?" Tanya asked.

"Since we were 9." Tanis replied.

"What happened?" Nercan asked.

"Oh probably just because I moved here he isn't best friends with me anymore." Tanis replied.

"But Denis is here." Tanya protested.

Tanis blinked, "Hold on. What do you mean?"

Tanya sighed, "I used to know Denis before I found out that you were here in Japan as well. I was his girlfriend for awhile, until I broke up with him a few months ago."

Tanis glared at Nercan. Understanding his mistake, Nercan took a step back.

"So it could be possible that he became a digital agent before us." Periral suggested.

"I and Tanya were digital agents during the DigiDestined's first journey. You, sis and Nercan weren't digital agents yet. However, Denis was around the same age the three of us were, during the first journey the DigiDestined had. He probably was with us, but neither he nor we noticed him." Tanis explained.

"Heck Tanis! I didn't even know you were there with me during the first journey." Tanya remarked.

"This is getting very interesting. It seems Denis is our key since he might know more than we do." Tanis commented, nodding his head.

"But one thing still confuses me and all of us probably. First, what happened to Tromon? Second, how come all of us woke up here in the cave?" Nercan asked.

Jihamon grinned, "Considering Tromon, I and Ranbimon finished him off. About you four being in here, was with the DigiDestined's help of carrying you."

As swift as the wind, Tanis moved delivering an upper kick, sending Jihamon into the air, falling on his back.

"What was that for?" Jihamon moaned.

'First thing to know about me is that I hate for anyone to carry me. Especially the DigiDestined, I don't want to know who carried me.' Tanis replied, through telepathy.

"Oh. Sorry." Jihamon apologized.

"Tanis might not want to know who carried him, but who carried me?" Periral asked, pointing at herself.

"Matt Ishida." Ranbimon replied.

Periral blinked. She blushed deeply, lowering her head. Tanis just slapped his forehead, he turned his head away.

"I definitely don't want to know who carried me!" He remarked.

"Me?" Nercan asked.

"Kari Kamiya carried you Nercan." Jihamon replied.

"Yeah and boy T.K. and Davis were really jealous. Kari was the one who carried him on her own will." Ranbimon giggled.

"For you Tanya, I think Mimi carried you into your position that you were in. As for you Tanis, Sora was the one who carried you." Jihamon grinned.

Tanis growled. He went for a strong punch to Jihamon's stomach, Jihamon side-stepped that. He smirked.

"I was ready for that." He commented.

"But not for this!" Tanis exclaimed, moving his left leg over both of Jihamon's legs, making him slip on his back.

"Man! I wonder why you four together couldn't beat Tromon with that skill. Are you four actually weak in your domestic forms?" Ranbimon asked.

"We aren't weak!" Tanya yelled.

"Hey! Easy on her." Periral commented.

"She's lucky she's your soul-warrior or I would've kicked her butt hard!" Tanya growled, glaring at Ranbimon.

"You need to be cleverer in the way you beat your opponents Tanis. You're the captain of the group after all. If you misjudge something, the others would fall like you. You need to be a better tactician like when you were fighting Ancient Socceramon." Jihamon commented, getting onto his feet.

"I know you are right Jihamon. If we changed into our digital agent forms, we would have had a chance against Tromon. I could have used the wind force to lead the dragon, heading towards me, away." Tanis sighed, realizing his mistake, including the quick dream.

"Actually that wouldn't have worked. The spirit would have increased its push stronger than the wind you used. Only my spirit attacks can work on such spirits." Jihamon explained.

"But I know now to be a better captain and tactician. If it wasn't for my misjudgment, we might have not lost." Tanis sighed.

"Easy on yourself Fred, any leader would make a mistake of misjudgment more or less than you." Tanya commented.

Tanis blinked. He turned staring at Tanya. Tanya blushed, turning her face away.

"Oh! Tai told me to tell the four of you that all the DigiDestined agreed, for the digital agents to be allies with the DigiDestined." Jihamon remembered.

"Did they consult with each other?" Nercan asked.

Jihamon nodded, "Yes. Tai told me they did, before I and Ranbimon brought them."

"How long have we been unconscious?" Periral asked.

"Two days max." Ranbimon replied.

"Two days?! Geez, our family is probably worried about us." Nercan commented.

"Not to mention the school. They probably think that we purposely missed school for _three_ days." Tanya added.

"What do you all think?" Tanis asked, glancing at the soul-warriors first, before he looked at the other three digital agents.

"Think of what?" Periral asked.

"That we announce our presence and tell the world about us and our abilities." Tanis replied.

"Including us?" Jihamon asked, pointing at himself.

Tanis nodded.

"We'd have a big responsibility then. We'll need to tell both our families and school. We shouldn't forget about Denis either." Tanya explained.

"And we'll need to divide once the school and both our families know. Two to protect earth and two to protect the digi-world." Tanis added.

"Divide our forces? How?" Periral asked.

"There's no way I'm staying with your sister Tanis." Nercan protested.

"Don't worry. That wasn't my idea. You'd be with me Nercan while Periral and Tanya would be together. Ranbimon would be with Periral and Jihamon would be with me." Tanis explained.

"Girls with girls and boys with boys? Oh grow up Tanis." Tanya protested.

Tanis knew that first; his older sister had a huge crush on Matt. Second, he knew that Tanya wanted to be with him.

"That's my decision. All who vote for it raise your arms." Tanis decided.

Periral; Nercan; Tanis; Ranbimon and Jihamon all raised their hands.

"Five against one Tanya. You lose. It's decided." Tanis remarked.

"We'll need to tell them that there are good Digimon and evil Digimon. That not all Digimon are evil." Nercan pointed out.

"Jihamon and Ranbimon would be examples of the good Digimon. If Denis joins us, the divide would change." Tanis remarked.

"To what? What do you have in mind?" Tanya asked.

"Well, all our soul-warriors would need to be with us first. Denis along with his Zonemon would be with Periral and Ranbimon while the rest are with me." Tanis shrugged.

Tanya instantly smiled.

"It might take some time though, before Denis joins us, once we locate him." Tanis commented.

"It would be nice to meet someone new." Periral shrugged.

"What now?" Ranbimon asked.

"Now we head back to earth. Tell the school together first. After that, Nercan and Tanya would split up with me and Periral to head to our homes to tell our parents." Tanis replied.

"Phillip isn't going to like this once he finds out." Tanya sighed.

"Phillip?" Tanis asked.

"He's a younger brother that I have, but who is older than Nercan. He is between the two of us in age." Tanya replied, explaining.

"O.K. Let's head back to earth." Tanis commanded, marching out of the cave, followed by Jihamon on his side.

Ranbimon; Nercan; Tanya, and Periral delayed a second or two before they followed.

* * *

Like always, but with Periral added this time, the four digital agents landed on their knees.

"Let's head to the principle." Tanis nodded.

They all headed towards the principle's office, the students that were walking in the hallways stared at them, including some of the DigiDestined. Tanis knocked on the door that led to the secretary's office. The digital agents were in their animal uniforms.

"Come in." A voice replied.

Tanis turned the knob. He pushed the door open and went in followed by the other three agents. The secretary gasped, once she saw the four agents.

"Is the principle busy?" Tanis asked.

"Aren't you three the ones who skipped school for three days?" The secretary asked.

"And if we are?" Tanya asked, firing a fireball from her left fist.

The fireball collided to the side, which was a wall behind the secretary, shaking her.

"The principle isn't busy. You want me to tell him that you three came?" The secretary asked.

"That would be appropriate." Tanis replied, nodding.

"Take a seat. I'll go tell him." The secretary commented, getting up.

Tanis collapsed into the chair that was to the desk's left. Tanya sat on the chair that was next to it. Periral sat in front of Tanis, staring at him; Nercan sat in front of Tanya, staring at her.

"We'll discuss the way to approach people later on." Tanis whispered.

Tanya just smiled. A few moments later, the secretary came out.

"You four may enter." She announced.

"Thank you." Tanis nodded, standing up.

The four digital agents went into the principle's office, the secretary closed the door behind Periral. Tanis immediately sweat-dropped, once seeing the principle.

'On second thoughts, maybe we should back down on telling the school. Just only our families.' Tanis thought.

'Backing down now?' Tanya thought.

'Look at him!' Tanis thought.

Tanya blinked. She looked at the principle.

'I see your point.' She nodded.

'I'm with you two.' Nercan added.

'I'm not telling that creep anything.' Periral finished.

"It's a major thing to skip school and to skip school for three days." The principle started.

'On three from me. I'll send us out to the school yard with a gust of wind from me.' Tanis thought.

'We're all for it.' Tanya agreed.

'I'm outta here with you.' Periral nodded.

'I'm going with you all.' Nercan added.

"I hope you all--" The principle continued.

'1...' Tanis thought.

"Skipping school is--" The principle lectured.

'2...' Tanis thought.

"And just was--" The principle added.

'3... Now!' Tanis thought.

* * *

Using his command over wind, Tanis used fog to cover the room. He used four gusts of wind into one, sending the four digital agents into the school yard, out of the principle's office.

"Man! Am I glad I'm out of there." Tanya sighed.

"I'm not coming to school again." Nercan commented.

"We'll have to come back tomorrow Nercan. Mom and dad would lecture us about school." Tanya rejected.

Nercan moaned.

"Well, I'm going to my school just fine. As far as they know, I've skipped it for two days." Periral remarked.

"How are we going to explain what I did today in the office?" Tanya asked.

Tanis sighed, "I really don't know. I'll figure something out today."

"So we'll meet tomorrow here then." Tanya decided.

"Probably later on today if things are havoc." Tanis shrugged.

"After school tomorrow, we need to go back to the Digi-World; Ranbimon and Jihamon are still there. I'll get to the Digi-World through my own school computers." Periral commented.

"O.K. See ya all tomorrow then." Nercan waved, leaving.

"See you soon." Tanya whispered, leaving.

Tanis blinked.

"Man, she likes you." Periral grinned.

Tanis sighed, "Even if she does, I'm planning to be careful. Come on, let's go home."

"Like this?" Periral asked.

"Do you want in Digital Agent form?" Tanis asked.

"I haven't been in it yet." Periral replied.

"O.K. Let's do it then." Tanis nodded.

"Heaven Slash! Digital Agent!" Tanis yelled.

"Life Slash! Digital Agent!" Periral yelled.

Periral's school bag formed the black hood while a smooth dark emerald mask covered her nose and mouth; a green visor covered her eyes; a slot opening at the top of the coat that Periral was wearing, unleashed a flianis colored cape, twisting around Periral's body, changing her suit. A black badge that had her eagle spirit sewed on in an outline was on her upper right shoulder. Tanis' white badge had his owl spirit sewed on in an outline on his upper right shoulder.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Twinklespark yelled.

Ripplewave grinned her teeth.

"I'll show you. I hate it when he says that. That's getting really old." Ripplewave whispered.

She rushed after her brother.

* * *

Twinklespark stopped, once he saw a beast, biomechanical beast, in front of his family's home. Ripplewave stopped beside him with her mouth opened wide.

"What the heck is that?" Ripplewave asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Twinklespark replied.

The beast turned to them once he heard their voices.

"We're dead." Ripplewave gulped.

"Not if I can help it." Twinklespark whispered.

His dream earlier that day in the cave flashed back into his head. The beast was the same.

"This is where--" The voice paused.

Twinklespark, Ripplewave and the beast looked at the newcomers. It was a field anchor.

"Turn it on live. Hurry!" The field anchor whispered.

The cameraman shivered, "Yes--sir."

He turned his camera on live. In a few more moments, it was on the TVs of near and far homes as an urgent report. The beast roared, making the cameraman tremble in fear, but he stayed steady.

"Are we on?" The field anchor asked.

"Yes." The cameraman replied.

Twinklespark sweat-dropped along with Ripplewave.

"Think of it as a positive thing. At least we're in it." Ripplewave whispered.

"Name's Finisher and I'll finish all of your miserable lives!" Finisher growled.

He charged at the cameraman and the field anchor. Just when he was a few feet away, tremors were felt, forcing Finisher backwards. Blasts of fire hit him to his side, forcing him to fall to his side. Finisher quickly got back onto its feet. Flowbreeze and Surftone jumped at it, but Finisher just punched them both away. The two agents landed in front of Twinklespark and Ripplewave.

"That---" Ripplewave growled.

She charged at Finisher.

"Life Slash! Ripple Feather!" Ripplewave yelled.

Her ID card changed into a black razor feather.

"Death Stomp!" Finisher yelled.

A tremor was felt as Ripplewave slipped to the ground, face first. Her feather slid away out of her hand, from the fall. She was on her stomach, while Finisher approached her. Finisher looked down at her once he was over her and aimed at her. Twinklespark suddenly got out of his trance. Flowbreeze and Surftone were still conscious, but both drained. Twinklespark rushed at Finisher. Finisher noticed him coming in time and caught his kick.

Just before Finisher let Twinklespark go, Twinklespark kicked it with his free leg: true and fierce. Finisher let go of Twinklespark, it stepped back from the kick that surprised and stunned it for a moment. Twinklespark landed on his legs, a moment was all of what he needed.

"Heaven Slash! Para Sword!" He yelled.

His ID card formed into his Lirf sword. Twinklespark held his sword backwards, he rushed at Finisher.

"End Missile!" Finisher yelled.

Twinklespark continued on with the rush, but he threw his sword into the air. Twinklespark was forced back into the street, with the missile, exploding. Twinklespark screamed in agony, returning to his human form. He quickly used a gust of wind to send himself away, before the camera got him. Finisher forgot all about the sword as it landed on his missile launcher. It exploded, giving Finisher extreme agony, screaming out. The sword stuck to his shoulder.

Tanis reappeared behind Finisher with his hood on. He quickly took his sword back and changed it back to his ID. Tanis still had enough energy to harness into Sewirimon.

"TWINKLE BRAM! SPARK! NERDIS SUMMON!"  
"... SEWIRIMON!"

Sewirimon gracefully bowed, appearing in Tanis' place. Ripplewave flipped backwards, getting onto her feet. Flowbreeze and Surftone regained enough energy to get on their feet. All three agents got their weapons and had them change back to their IDs.

"SURF BRAM! TONE! NERDIS SUMMON!"

"FLOW BRAM! BREEZE! NERDIS SUMMON!"

"RIPPLE BRAM! WAVE! NERDIS SUMMON!"

"... ZOTAMON!"

"... FLOWMON!"

"... REQUIEMMON!"

The three agents changed into their spirit forms. The cameraman and field anchor were getting excited, as well as the audience watching. Among them were Tanis' and Periral's parents along with Tanya's and Nercan's family. Finisher turned around, facing Sewirimon

"Finish Laser!" He roared.

The laser collided with Sewirimon, sending him back into a tree, unconscious. Zotamon; Flowmon, and Requiemmon all gasped, they attacked together.

"Yami Twirl!" Requiemmon yelled.

"Breeze Flame!" Flowmon yelled.

"Diamond Flood!" Zotamon yelled.

The attacks collided with Finisher, but they didn't even scratch it. Finisher was about to attack, but glowing light caught his attention. They all turned to see Sewirimon stand up, glowing. With a thunderous hoot, Sewirimon harnessed into the next form.

"SEWIRIMON TWINKLE..."  
"... JEREMON!"

Jeremon leapt at Finisher, kicking it square in its stomach. Finisher fell backwards onto its back. Requiemmon; Flowmon, and Zotamon all backed away. Finisher rolled backward and got onto its feet. Jeremon slid under Finisher, making it fall onto its face again. Jeremon jumped into the air, flapping his wings in midair, holding his position.

"Spark Tornado!" Jeremon yelled.

A green, emerald tornado, with sparks flaring inside it, approached Finisher. Jeremon landed on his legs gracefully. The tornado swallowed Finisher up with it, screaming. It ripped it apart, deleting it. The tornado vanished with data particles left in the air. Jeremon absorbed them. With a gust of wind, Jeremon sent himself along with Requiemmon back to his room. He sent Flowmon and Zotamon back to their room, in their human forms. Tanis and Periral were in their human forms as well.

They left Tanis' room, the barrier that Tanis made was gone. Everything else was the way they left it. The two went downstairs. They saw their mom and dad watching T.V.

"When did you two come home?" Tanis asked.

Mr. Spenian turned to his son.

"Two days ago. We were worried sick for you two." Mr. Spenian commented, getting up.

"Once the schools told us that both of you skipped school, we knew that both of you were missing. We also knew that both of you eventually would return." Mrs. Spenian added, getting up.

"You're both forgiven." Mr. Spenian smiled.

"Yeah. At least you two are home now. No punishment or grounding for you two." Mrs. Spenian agreed.

"The strange thing is that we didn't hear either of you come in." Mr. Spenian shrugged.

"How was the house when you got back?" Periral asked.

"It was the way we left it. Neither of you two were around though." Mrs. Spenian replied.

"We tried to talk with my principle--" Tanis started.

"No need. We made an agreement with your principle and Debra's principle. Neither of them would talk to you about the absence once you're both back." Mr. Spenian interrupted.

"That's good to hear." Periral sighed.

"We'll be going to our rooms now. It's great to see you two again, mom and dad." Tanis smiled.

"It's good to see you too Fred." Mr. Spenian agreed.

Tanis and Periral returned to Tanis' room.

"That was strange." Tanis started.

"Tell me about it. How could the home be the way it was when mom and dad left it?" Periral asked.

Tanis shrugged, "Another weird thing is that my principle started to lecture us when we entered, on the contrary to what mom and dad told us."

"Yeah... How did you get to that other form?" Periral asked.

Tanis sighed, "I really don't know. I probably won't be able to do it again. It was just for once."

"Well. I'll be heading to my room. See ya tomorrow bro. Don't forget to wake up early and not to smash the alarm." Periral joked.

Tanis laughed, "Don't worry, I won't."

Tanis turned to check his alarm. A new one was there in its place.

'How?' Tanis thought.

He shrugged. Maybe his parents bought a new one for him while he was away. He took off his cape; shoes, and gloves. He put them on a stool and went to bed, right to sleep.

_To be continued..._

_Now hush my dear son. Go to sleep. I'll tell you another story of the agents tomorrow. Sleep tight my dear son. Legendary agent victory!_


End file.
